Changes In Dynamics
by 0oDemigod
Summary: Harmonic Convergence has passed, leaving the world to enter a new era. However, one mistake leaves Korra navigating new territory, all while Team Avatar attempts to solve a mystery thirteen years in the making. There's just one catch... the CEO of Future Industries is carrying the Avatar's child, and their enemies will not hesitate to use that against them. (AU of Book 3)
1. Chapter 1

_**And here is my new story for all the Korra fans! I've loved the avatar series since it first came out all those years ago; I can remember the world premiere of the Boy In the Iceberg back in 2005 (I think that's when it came out), and once Korra came out (literally .) I fell in love with yet another show.**_

_**This is Korrasami. So warnings if you don't like that pairing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: the Last Airbender.**_

* * *

><p>Asami had a list of things she never thought would happen to her. A very long list filled with situations that seemed unbelievable to normal people.<p>

However, the CEO of Future Industries quickly learned nothing was normal when you were a part of team Avatar.

Especially situations pertaining to the Avatar herself.

_A muffled squeak was the only sound that escaped her mouth as she was shoved into the small room, the blue-eyed girl's mouth slamming into her own as she kicked the door closed behind her._

_She could smell the stench of alcohol in the Avatar's breath, the frenzied and slightly desperate grabs at the non-benders clothes as tears clouded Korra's eyes and the woman breathed against her lips, "They all hate me. They hate the vines and spirits. I can't even leave this island without getting hounded by the paparazzi and Raiko. Why can't they just see this is better for us all? Why can't they understand that?"_

_Asami pressed her hands against Korra's shoulders and smoothed them down the bender's muscular arms, her eyes flickering shut; her legs felt weaker than she liked, but she tried her best to comfort the other- even if this isn't exactly what she had in mind._

_Korra pressed up against her firmly, her arms lifting the taller woman off the ground and urging Asami to wrap her legs around the stronger woman's waist. _

_The heiress could only gasp as the other deepened the kiss, and the sharp influx of air around them caused her to open her eyes and look as Korra slipped into the avatar state._

"Are you sure?" Asami looked at the healer; Kya's sympathetic smile eased some of her dread at the news, but the knot in her chest only furthered as she took in the medical report.

"Positive, I've seen the exact same results a million times in the southern water tribe," Kya waved a hand toward Asami's exposed abdomen. "It may be a little early, but there's no denying it. You're pregnant."

"H-How...?" The dark haired female sat up from the couch and stared at the healer, "I've never slept with a man before. I can't be pregnant. It isn't possible."

The daughter of Aang and Katara gave the younger woman a hesitant look, "You haven't?"

"No," Asami released a shaky breath. "I mean I'm not a virgin, but it wasn't..." The heiress blushed, "It wasn't with a _man._"

Kya's sighed and shook her head, "Look kid, I know you're probably a little embaressed about the whole situation, but I'm not lying. You are pregnant."

"I'm _not _lying," Asami snapped at the water bender. "I don't know _how _or _why _this happened, maybe I _am _pregnant. Maybe I'm _not. _But it doesn't change the fact that I've _never _had sex with a man."

"Then how..." Kya's voice trailed off, her eyes going wide as a particular impossible thought pushed into her mind. "You said you never slept with a man before, but you have slept with _someone_. Right?"

Asami's face flushed crimson as she lowered her head, "Yes... I did."

Kya pursed her lips as memories of her childhood came to mind; the stories her father would tell her about the past avatars and some of their more progressive lovers, "Did it take place two weeks ago possibly, that was about the time the fetus was conceived, so is it when _it _happened? And was it the _only _interaction of that nature you had with anyone since then?"

"Yes," the CEO twiddled with her fingers nervously. "It was the first and last time."

"Was it Korra?" Kya could practically feel the poor girls fear; her shoulders shook with barely repressed sobs as her voice cracked and she nodded at the water bender; it was if simply hearing the name broke something inside the poor woman.

"Oh honey," the only daughter of Avatar Aang pulled the crying girl in for a hug; her hand patting the clearly upset female on the back as she calmed down enough to speak again.

"I just came in to see why I'd been so weak lately," Asami sighed miserably. "Not to find out I'm pregnant. After what happened that night, we agreed to just move on from it; to just try and forget it ever happened. I wasn't expecting _this _to come along. Even if I tell her I'm pregnant, she'll _never _believe me!"

"Not quite," Kya stood up. "I need to talk to Tenzin. I have a thought of how this could of happened, but I need to ask him to confirm it. But I won't if you're not comfortable with me sharing the information with him."

"And you won't tell anyone else?" Asami's heart was pounding in her chest; dread and fear practically flooded her senses, leaving the poor girl distraught and borderline hysterical, "Only Tenzin?"

"Only Tenzin," Kya smiled. "I promise."

The inventor let out a deep breath; trying to steady her nerves and disbelief at the situation, "Okay. Just him."

The healer nodded and moved to the door, stopping to look back at the other, "Stay here. I'll be right back, I'll bring Tenzin back to the room so we can discuss it here, okay?"

"Okay," Asami forced out; her eyes watching as Kya exited the room and gently slid the door closed behind her. The girl took a shuddering breath and wrapped her arms around herself; how was she ever going to get through this?

* * *

><p>"Pregnant!?" Tenzin sputtered unbelievably; his face turning red as his sister explained. "What!? How?! whO?!"<p>

"I told you," Kya shushed her little brother. "It's Asami Sato. Korra's friend."

"I know who Asami is," the air bending master crossed his arms. "She stayed here for a few weeks before relocating back at the city. I meant who the father is?!"

"That's the thing," the healer pinched the bridge of her nose. "The child doesn't have a regular father like others would; the situation is a bit more... complicated."

"What!?" Tenzin raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean it's complicated?"

Kya shuffled on her feet, "Do you remember the stories Dad used to tell us? About Avatar Kyoshi and others of his past lives?"

"Yes," the air bender nodded. "They were some of his favorite stories to tell."

"Do you remember the one about Kyoshi and her daughter Koko? About how Koko was supposedly the child of Kyoshi and her female lover?"

"Of course I do!" Tenzin snapped, "But I don't see how that has anything to do wit- Oh."

Kya nodded slowly, "That's what I thought."

"Korra!?" Tenzin cupped his chin in thought, a frown on his face, "But they haven't acted any different than they normally do, if something has happened between them you think you would notice."

"Maybe it was an accident?" Kya shrugged, "They're still young Tenzin, they don't know these things as well as we do. They don't know how to react to what they've done, so maybe they just decided to ignore that it ever happened. I don't know. All I know is that there is an upset young lady in there who is scared and alone, with no idea how this could of happened to her."

"I know, I know," Tenzin sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I have an idea, but I'll need to speak with her to be sure."

Kya waved him after her, "Come on then, better to figure this out now while we have time."

The two walked out of the Master's office, acolytes nodding respectfully at the two as they passed, and made their way to the left wing of the compound.

The little room Kya had been using as her office was devoid of life save for the woman sitting on the bed in the corner, her green eyes flickering up to look as the two entered the room behind them.

Asami nodded her head in greeting but her eyes were dull and nearly lifeless; she looked lost and uncertain about everything she was.

Tenzin cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back, "Kya tells me there is quite a predicament we have going on here. Is it true? Are you pregnant?"

The heiress nodded, her gaze not rising from staring at the ground.

"And Korra is the only person you've been with?" Tenzin stressed; his words searching for an answer.

Asami nodded once more, her hair falling in her face as she looked up into the eyes of the middle-aged bender, "She is."

Tenzin pursed his lips and kneeled in front of her, Kya stood off to the sides; her eyes watching carefully for any sign to intervene, "Asami, while you two were... uh... being friendly, did Korra go into the Avatar State at all? If you can remember, we need to know."

"I..." Asami rested her head in her hands, "I'm pretty sure she did. Once or twice, it scared me at first, but she didn't act different. She seemed so stressed and frustrated, it just flickered on and she didn't even realize it at first."

Tenzin's expression was stricken, his eyes narrowing in thought as he mulled over the information, "The Avatar State is still unknown in many aspects. Being connected to Raava gives Avatars so many different abilities, it's hard to say I'm surprised to hear this happened. Although, it's not the first time I've heard of this, but I needed to be sure."

"It's happened before?" Asami looked up, her eyes begging for an answer, for some validation that she wasn't just some freak accident.

Kya stepped forward, "We believe it has. Our father used to tell us stories of things he learned from his past lives, once or twice we've heard of female Avatars having children with women, but this is the first time we've ever been confronted with it on a present scale."

Tenzin rose and rested a hand on Asami's shoulder, "You're too good-hearted to make up something like this, and Kya's confirmation of your pregnancy only furthers my belief. Along with what you have told me, I do believe we have quite the situation on our hands. Korra... well, we can wait and tell her when you're ready, and after I've researched more on this. Until then, I do ask you stay within Republic City."

"I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon," Asami groaned and leaned forward, resting her face in her hands. "I've been so busy lately with my company, it seems unbelievable that this could possibly be happening."

"Don't work too much," Kya advised. "Stress is bad for the fetus, and you're still not far along. It's barely two weeks; take it easy."

"You do plan to keep the baby, correct?" Tenzin asked, looking to the heiress.

"Yes," Asami wringed her hands. "I'm just in shock from all this. I wasn't expecting news of this scale."

"How long do you want to wait to tell Korra?" Kya asked, "You won't show for another month and a half at most, but I do recommend you tell her before then."

"I know," the CEO let out a shuddering breath; her hands rubbing her arms as a shiver ran up her spine. She looked to Tenzin, "You know Korra better than anyone, you're her teacher. How do you think she'll take it?"

Tenzin rubbed his temple, feeling the signs of an upcoming headache, "It's hard to say. I don't think she'll be prepared for the news, you're both still so young. But, I think she'll believe it, and I do think she'll step up to the plate; so to speak."

Asami let out a relieved exhale, standing up from the bed and smoothing out her skirt and jacket, "I have to head into the city. Raiko has asked for my presence at the conference in two hours, and I have to stop by my office first."

"Hmm," Tenzin nodded. "Very well. I'll drop you off with Oogi, as Jinora and I promised to meet Korra at the spirit wilds on Fifth. She's supposed to give Raiko a quick report on any progress with clearing away the vines."

"He's still hounding her for answers?" Kya asked, looking to her little brother. "I heard he's throwing her under the bus again, poor girl's been working almost nonstop with the vines lately."

"Doesn't surprise me," Asami swept her hair back. "People are complaining to him. His poll numbers are even lower than Korra's. He's trying to save face."

"Politics," Tenzin said. "Are mostly throwing others under the bus to save face, it's how it is in Republic City at least."

The tattooed man turned to leave the room, waving Asami to follow, "I'll see you at dinner Kya. We should get going."

The two exited the room and made their way out to the courtyard. Jinora waved as she saw them approach, the oldest of Aang's grandchildren waited on Oogi's saddle; her face brightening up when she saw them, "Are we leaving? I called Korra and told her we'd be there soon."

Tenzin nodded and air bended Asami gently into the saddle, Jinora smiling in greeting to the nonbender, "We're dropping Miss Sato off at her company first. Then we'll meet up with Korra."

"Alright," Jinora sat Indian style, and leaned against the side of the saddle. Asami relaxed in the back; she'd flown on bison plenty of times, even steering Oogi back during Harmonic Convergence.

It still didn't do anything to help the nausea rising in her throat as Oogi kicked up off the ground, leaving Asami to cover her mouth with one hand and use the other to hold her stomach.

* * *

><p>Watching Korra argue with Raiko was becoming somewhat of a daily occurrence after Harmonic Convergence; watching Korra struggle with the harsh questions and feeling of inferiority brought on by the peoples lowering opinion of her was also becoming more and more frequent.<p>

"This is a disaster," Korra groaned and looked down.

Asami smiled lightly and walked up to her, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"Easy for you to say," Korra looked away. "Eight percent approval? Who are they asking?"

The CEO cocked her head to the side, "You can't take that to heart, people are just frustrated."

Korra clenched her glider, "I don't blame them, I should be able to fix this. I'm the Avatar."

Asami sighed at that. When she first met Korra, she used to be so proud of who she was. Now, she saw it as a job, a job she was stuck with and _had _to be good at.

The Southern Water Tribe native kicked at a rock and looked up at the other woman, "Sorry. I'm just a little stressed."

The heiress placed a hand over her abdomen, remembering the life that was currently growing inside of her. The life the very girl standing next to her had a hand in creating.

Yeah, she knew what being stressed felt like, "I can imagine."

Korra gave a tiny smile, "We better get back to the island. I don't want to miss dinner."

"We'll take my car," Asami waved Korra after her. "Come on. We should be able to make the next Ferry."

The drive was quiet. They ran into some traffic on seventh, but Asami knew her way around the back alleys well enough so that they missed the bulk of it.

Korra twiddled nervously with her hands; looking from the road and back to the driver. Asami could feel the Avatar's gaze, her eyes seemed to burn into her soul; she wasn't even looking at the blue-eyed girl, yet she still couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her face.

Luckily, the chilly breeze from the ocean air doubled as protection for the burning blush; keeping Asami from feeling just how red she might of felt.

"Hey," Korra looked nervously at her. "I know we talked about... you know... _that_, but I never really got the chance to apologize."

"Apologize?" Asami glanced at the young avatar, "You really don't need to apologize."

"Yeah," Korra scratched the back of her head. "I kind of do. I just feel real bad; I mean I basically jumped you, and I shouldn't been so pushy."

"It wasn't one-sided," Asami pointed out; a feeling of nausea rose in her throat. "I wasn't fighting or pushing you away."

"Still," the avatar looked out the window. "I feel like I didn't really give you a choice. I wanted to apologize sooner; it's just the morning after we kind of agreed to forget about it, and then I was so busy with the vines and Raiko was being an idiot." Korra glared at her feet, as if they were to blame for the whole thing, "I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to you lately, and I felt really bad. Especially since Mako and I had just broken up a few days earlier. I didn't want you to think you had been used or something."

"Don't worry about it," Asami's stomach twisted; as if the child growing there could sense their conversation. "I didn't think that." _Liar._ "But, thank you for apologizing anyway. It's very brave of you."

Korra smiled at her, "It's no problem."

With that said, she turned and gazed back out the window. In the west, the sun had just begun to set; casting a view of pink, orange, and purple over Republic City.

It was a comfortable silence, but the inventor was burdened with knowledge that Korra didn't have. Knowledge that would change both of their lives.

Some part of her screamed to just tell her, to get it over with already. Her body had begun to shake, whether it was from nerves of the cool air, she didn't know. However, she was just counting her lucky stars Korra hadn't noticed.

Finally, after an eternity of suffering in silence, the two arrived at the Ferry. Asami drove her car onto the loading dock; two of the workers guided her onto the boat, before closing the side latch behind her. The two ladies relaxed in their seats and waited, occasionally laughing or commenting on little bits of things they had heard around. A particularly popular subject was how big of a mover star Bolin had become; the NukTuk star quickly rising to stardom thanks to Varricks' help. (Even though Asami still hated him for trying to steal her company)

When the Ferry pulled up to the island, Asami drove off the boat and onto the pier; parking in a special spot Tenzin had set aside after she had gotten sick of returning to the city pier only to find her expensive car stolen, (It happened at least five times), and hopped out of the automobile.

When they reached the dining area, Korra quickly sat down to Bolin's right, while Asami stood standing near the door; she hadn't really felt like eating since her nausea was still bothering her.

Tenzin and Kya rose an eyebrow in her direction, silently conveying a question only the three of them knew. Asami shook her head once, showing she hadn't told Korra just yet.

They returned back to their dinner, and Asami found her attention drawn to where Bumi was currently throwing his arms around in an attempt to bend; although why he was doing it seemed to be the question.

She looked around the room and frowned, "Where's Mako?"

"Oh? The brooding teenager?" Bolin raked a hand through his hair in an attempt to copy his older brother's signature hairstyle, "He's at the police station. Said he had to 'focus on work.' But he's really missing out, I love being a part of this family!"

Asami mentally rolled her eyes when she heard the fire bender was still at the police office. She knew how awkward he had been around the two of them since his break up with Korra, and while it was endearing at first, it got to the point where it got a little old.

If he was acting like this now, she wondered how he would react to hearing about her pregnancy.

The heiress briefly shook her head. He'd probably go from level five of awkward to downright stuttering and ignoring any chance to see any of them.

She was ripped out of her musing when she heard Meelo smack his hand on the table, "LOOK ALIVE UNCLE BUMI!" Then throw the plate that bounced into his hand at his uncle as the older man tried to get Bolin to bend a giant boulder at him.

The inventor cringed and waited for the sound of a plate shattering on the poor mans face, when the craziest thing happened.

Bumi air bended a sphere around the plate; stopping the flying projectile in it's tracks.

Dead silence echoed throughout the room, everyone gaping in shock at the bearded man as he exclaimed, "I told you!"

Tenzin broke the silence first, his face a picture of pure awe and disbelief, "You're an air bender."

Bumi let out a sound of victory, saying something about how his mom would love this, before he lost his concentration and the plate shattered on the table.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone went off to their rooms; Bolin had to help Kya and Jinora drag Bumi out as he was still attempting to copy what he had done just minutes before, while Tenzin reassured his brother that they would work on it in the morning.<p>

Pema took Meelo, Ikki, and Rohan to their rooms to put them to bed; which effectively left Korra and Asami standing in the dining area.

The avatar sat down her finished dishes and jumped to her feet; stretching her arms and legs before turning to grin at the inventor, "You can stay on the island tonight. I know it's a long drive back to your place. You're room is all made up, the maids cleaned that side of the complex yesterday."

Asami smiled and nodded thankfully. Ever since the Equalist Uprising, she always managed to stay over on the island at least twice a week. The air family had been so kind to her, and she often found herself craving the comfort of being in some semblance of a normal family; especially since she had her father put away for his part in the failed revolution, (not to mention he had tried to kill her at the same time).

Entering the room, she slid the door closed behind her, and sank onto the bed. She was too tired to even change into pajamas.

Acting normally around Korra wasn't a problem, she was excellent at fooling people. Something she had to be able to do ever since she was put in charge of Future Industries.

However, she felt weak and weary at the same time.

She was pregnant. With the avatars child.

God, she didn't even know how the others would react, how the paparazzi would react. They would probably eat her alive. Two women being able to conceive a child just didn't seem possible, but Tenzin's words had helped calm her earlier in the day.

It's true they didn't know the full extent of the avatar state, but she was positive there was no other explanation. She didn't sleep with anyone else since that night, and Korra had been her first. It was the only way to explain how she could of possibly fallen pregnant.

With a tired sigh, she shrugged off her jacket and kicked off her shoes. She was too tired to think about this now, for now she would get some sleep and figure it out tomorrow. Hopefully Tenzin might of found something about this by then.

Pulling the covers over her body, she rested her head against the pillow and fell asleep quickly afterwards; the sweet exhaustion lulling her into unconsciousness.

It's too bad morning came far to quickly for her tastes, and sadly it was quite an unpleasant wake up call she received.

Asami was sure she'd thrown up the rest of her stomach about five minutes ago, tears tracked down her face from dry heaving so much. After another minute, it seemed to calm enough for her to grab a cloth to wipe her mouth, only for another lurching sensation in her stomach to act up and send her back over the waste basket; more bile forcefully leaving her stomach, falling into the waste basket as she heaved and coughed.

Foot steps echoed down the hallway, and she coughed as her door was pulled open and a pair of small feet padded over to where she was _still _throwing up by her bed.

Asami relaxed slightly when she felt a small hand rest between her shoulders, and a cheerful yet worried voice spoke softly, "Are you alright?"

The nonbender pulled away from the trashcan, using the cloth from before to wipe her mouth before she turned to look into Ikki's large eyes, "I'm fine. Something I ate just didn't agree with me."

"Mommy threw up when she was pregnant with Rohan," Ikki smiled; the energetic airbender bounced on the balls of her feet. "And Meelo and I got really sick with the stomach flu once and threw up all day. Daddy had to call the doctor to come check on us."

"You're dad did the right thing," Asami smiled slightly. "I feel better now. I think my stomach's settled."

"Good," Ikki pointed down the hall. "Breakfast is in ten minutes, then we're suppose to go to the courtyard to watch Uncle Bumi airbend. But if your tummy starts hurting again, you could ask Aunt Kya for some medicine instead."

"I think I'll be fine," Asami patted Ikki on the head once; then she pulled herself off the ground and to her feet. "I need to get ready. I'll make it to breakfast, okay?"

Tenzin's youngest daughter eagerly nodded her head, before taking off out of the room and down the hall towards the main building for breakfast.

Asami sighed and ran a hand over her face, walking to the closet and pulling out a set of clothes she must of left the last time she stayed the night. The maids always seemed to keep her clothes in tip top condition.

After washing up, she changed and left her room. Her stomach was still churning, but she didn't feel the need to throw up again. If anything, she felt like she was starving now that she'd emptied her stomach.

She'd also noticed that she'd been paler than normal after that, but she chalked it up to nothing more than morning sickness; although it did surprise her that she'd gotten it so early.

The acolytes were all in the dining area, leaving Asami to weave her way to the private room off to the side where the usual gang ate in the morning.

The air kids were sitting in their usual place, with Tenzin and Pema at the head of the table and Kya and Bumi on either side of them. Asami smiled in greeting and sat down to Bolin's right, playfully bumping his shoulder and laughing when he did the same.

Seconds later, Korra entered and plopped down on her right. Everyone said their good mornings and promptly dug into the vegetarian feast the cooks had prepared.

Asami vaguely listened as Bumi excitedly explained all the things he planned to do now that he had air bending, with Tenzin correcting him and Meelo egging his uncle on with friendly cheers.

The heiress picked up her bowl of rice and was about to dig in when a sudden wave of nausea crashed into her; leaving her to drop the bowl back onto the table and hastily cover her mouth with her hand in an effort to quell the bile rising in her throat.

'Not now,' Asami pleaded. 'Don't throw up at the table.'

Korra and Bolin both noticed out of the corner of their eyes and frowned, only to downright look at her worriedly when Ikki noticed and gestured in her direction, "Are you going to throw up again?! We need a trashcan!"

Suddenly, the inventor had every single head swinging to face her as she still fought to keep down what remained in her stomach. Korra placed a hand on her arm, _"Again? _Are you sick?"

Asami tried to answer, but another wave of nausea hit the poor woman and she had to once more focus on controlling her gag reflux.

Ikki answered the avatar's question; her hyper voice speaking quickly, "I went to get her for breakfast, and she was hunched over the trash can throwing up. She said it was something she ate."

"Oh," Korra bended the water out of the glasses on the table. "I can help food poisoning."

Asami's eyes widened in alarm, and she noticed Kya and Tenzin panicking in their seats as the avatar's hand closed over her stomach; the water soaking through her clothes and caressing her skin in gentle waves as it begin to glow in a healing motion.

Her nausea faded almost instantly, but Asami tried to scoot away as soon as her hands lowered to the ground.

However, Korra's hand followed her; her entire body stiffening when she noticed something else in the nonbender's abdomen, and she lowered her head in shame when the native water bender turned her wide-eyes in her direction; a shocked glint in her watery blue eyes.

Tense silence was the only sound; everyone knew Korra's expression meant bad news, and Tenzin and Kya, the only ones who actually knew why, exchanged hesitant glances on what they should do.

The avatar stared at the inventor intently, a single word slipped out of her throat, "How?"

"Not here," Asami replied; pushing Korra's hand away from her abdomen. "Please?"

The only response she got was a harsh nod, the bender rising to her feet immediately and pulling the other woman up hastily; although Asami noted that she was handled with surprising care.

Korra muttered a quick 'Excuse us,' before pulling the inventor out by her arm, leaving Asami two seconds to turn and send a pleading look to the two others who knew what was going on. Kya and Tenzin sent her a quick nod and began pushing their dishes to the side, but from the way Korra was walking Asami thought it would take them hours to catch up with them.

The avatar practically stormed through the hallways and towards her room, pushing open the door, and closing it behind them once they both were properly inside.

The master of the four elements turned to stare at her, leaving Asami to shuffle on her feet nervously as she withstood the burning gaze of the most powerful human on the planet, "So...?"

"You're pregnant!?" Korra breathed unbelievably, "How are you pregnant!?"

"Well, usually it involves something called se-"

"That's not what I'm asking and you know it," Korra interrupted. "How can you be pregnant!? I thought I was the only person you ever slept with! I _know _I was your first, I took your virginity for Kyoshi's sake!"

"I don't know," Asami sank onto the bed; resting her head in her hands. "I didn't sleep with anyone else besides you, and I just found out yesterday! I'm barely two weeks along Korra."

The southern native inhaled sharply, "But it's impossible! If I'm the only person you've ever been with-"

"It's your child," the CEO murmured; completing the other's statement. "I don't know how, but it's yours."

"But, I can't be," Korra sputtered; her face turning a deep red. "It's not physically possible!"

"Tenzin thinks it's because of the avatar state," Asami stated; lowering her head and staring at the ground. "When I went to Kya about how weak I had been feeling, she didn't believe me either when I said I hadn't been with a man. But once I explained she thought she realized something and went to get Tenzin. He said it's probably happened before, with other avatars."

"He knew?" Korra growled, "And he didn't tell me?"

"Yes," Tenzin's voice echoed into the room as he slid open the door, the air and water bending siblings stepping into the bedroom. "Kya and I both knew about Asami's pregnancy. We were the one's to offer her options of how it could of happened."

"And you think it's mine?" the avatar skeptically raised an eyebrow, "How would that even be possible?! I've never heard of this happening before!"

"Do you remember the stories my mother used to tell you about Avatar Kyoshi?" Kya spoke up; her voice a strong beam of support for the fragile woman currently collapsed on the bed, "Her daughter Koko was said to be born from two women too. As well of a handful of stories going back to the other avatars in history."

"But those are just stories," Korra argued; her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

"No they weren't," Tenzin stepped forward. "I researched it a great deal yesterday. It seems based on eyewitness accounts across the nations, Kyoshi really did acknowledge Koko as her biological child. She claimed she conceived her using the avatar state somehow."

"The avatar state..." Korra's eyes went wider than saucers, and she turned to look at the woman putting up a brave front on her bed, "So, it is mine then."

"It seems so," Kya confirmed. "She's about a half-month along, so it's still quite early."

Korra nodded uneasily and looked hesitantly at the two adults, "Can you two give us a minute? I need to talk with Asami."

The inventor tried not to feel any dread at that, Korra's words seemed so soft and gentle; however, she knew looks could be deceiving.

Kya sighed and waved her brother off, "Alright. We'll be out in the courtyard. Bumi is eager to try air bending again."

The two left the room and slid the door shut behind them, leaving the two young women alone in an awkward situation.

Korra sighed and sank to her knees in front of where Asami had been sitting; taking both of the pale woman's hands and running her thumbs over her knuckles, "I guess I really screwed up, didn't I?"

Asami chuckled lightly, looking at the avatar with a small smile, "I think we both did."

"So," she grimaced. "You knew yesterday? When we were talking in the car?"

The smartest mind of the United Republic exhaled slowly, her thoughts drifting back to the chat they had the previous day, "I did."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Korra's voice was soft and pleading, gaining answers as gently as she could, "If you knew then, how come you didn't say anything? Were you even going to tell me at all!?"

"Of course I was!" Asami pursed her lips in irritation, "I was scared and frightened, okay!? I didn't know if you would believe me, or if you would accuse me of lying and tell me to get lost. We're finally friends and I didn't want to risk losing that."

Korra chewed on her lip; her hands gripped the others with so much emotion, her body trying to express what she couldn't seem to say, "I wouldn't of. I mean at first I might not of believed you, but Tenzin would of whipped my butt back into shape and tell me I was wrong. Then I would of done everything I could to apologize."

"That I can believe," Asami sighed lowly; her head bowed as she closed her eyes.

The avatar kneeling in front of her pressed their foreheads together, moving her arms to wrap around the beautiful female's waist and hold her close, "I'll do all I can. I promise. I'll be there for my child."

Asami sighed wiped at the tears gathering in her eyes, "That's all I want. For this baby to know it's... uhhh... what should it call you?"

"I think mom would do just fine," Korra pressed a kiss to Asami's cheeks and pulled them to their feet. "Once the baby's born we'll worry about that, but we have quite an amount of time before it comes to that."

The brilliant engineer groaned, "Two more months of morning sickness, ugh."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Korra promised. "You can always just have Kya or me help you. Katara taught me how do settle an upset stomach."

"Yeah, I noticed."

* * *

><p>Korra was having a rather unbelievable day.<p>

Between Bumi's air bending, dealing with Mr. Awkward Mako, or tracking down the rouge airbender on the bridge; she was already stressed.

Then the jerk Raiko had to go and banish her from Republic City, as if she had done all this on purpose!?

It infuriated her beyond comprehension, and she longed to introduce him to her foot, fists, and Naga's teeth. (Of course, he probably would of banished her again; like she was Lord Zuko or something)

The two redeeming things about the day were the fact that Team Avatar was on the move once more! It was time to bring back the airbenders.

But the greatest thing had to be the discovery she had made at breakfast, when she had tried to quell Asami's upset stomach and ended up finding out she was pregnant.

At first, she felt nothing but boiling jealousy under her skin. She didn't know why, but it was definitely there. The thought of someone with Asami nearly made her blast a fireball out the window; she had been that agitated.

Then she realized the fetus was too far along. If it had been someone else's, it would been a lot smaller than it was; and the development matched up perfectly with the night they had shared.

Korra nearly bashed her head into a wall after that happened; she was finally getting along really well with the mysterious Sato, only to go jump her and probably ruin everything.

She had been so relieved when Asami had assured her that she wasn't mad, and the two of them moved past it and stayed friends; although, Korra did have a suspicion that they were actually closer than they had been before.

But now everything was different.

Asami was pregnant with her child. The CEO of Future Industries; the prissy, beautiful, rich girl she used to grump over was carrying her child, the Avatar's child, inside of her.

She still was processing the information; the two had made an excuse for the scene at breakfast, saying they had gotten in a little fight the night before and were still irritated with eachother in the morning. Everyone had seemed to buy it, (but Jinora gave Korra this little smirk that made her wonder if she knew), Tenzin and Kya had promised not to mention a word of the pregnancy to anyone until they found a way to break the news.

The biggest worry with the situation was how the public would react.

She made a lot of unhappy enemies when she left the portals open, and the fear that they may target Asami and the baby scared her more than anything.

Then there was her parents. They were going to kill her when they found out. She was a dead woman, an absolutely guaranteed dead woman.

Korra sighed in exasperation. She had so much to do, so much that had to be done. She wondered how Avatars ever got the chance to raise a family, how they were able to protect their loved ones. She remembered how close she came to losing everything during Harmonic Convergence, she'd been having nightmares of Vaatu.

But there were good things to happen, Korra mused. Da'w, the new airbender, was certainly a bonus. She could only guess how many others were actually out there, but she was excited to find out.

Never before had she had an opportunity like this.

It was time to restore balance to the four nations.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's done! Be sure to tell me what you thought, but no hate please! Don't like, don't read; simple as that!<strong>_

_**Drop a review or comment, whatever states your fancy. I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**_

_**I'll update in two-three days hopefully. I'm pretty swamped in work, but I have some time off so that's good.**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_And guess who's back peoples! I'm so sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school work, chores, and my other story lately._**

**_But here is your next chapter! I know it's a little rushed, but I wanted to get these episodes out of the way in one go. The next parts will be longer. _**

**_I don't know how consistent my update schedule will be. I'm going to try for once a week, at the least._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra._**

* * *

><p>"Did someone order a fully equipped Future Industries Airship?" Asami smirked as she stood at the entrance; the newly designed airship docking at the island as the others looked on in awe.<p>

Korra grinned as she watched the inventor walk down the walkway, "It's perfect! Thanks Asami."

The CEO smirked once more and turned to gaze back at the airship, "I thought if we're going to Ba Sing Se to look for airbenders, we might as well do it in style."

The avatar smiled at that. She knew how proud Asami was of Future Industries and her inventions. She had managed to save her company from the brink of extinction and turn it into a world-wide corporation.

Ikki and Meelo squealed when they saw it and air-scootered inside the contraption; leaving the others to smile as they watched the two of them.

Kya spoke in the background, "While you guys are gone, Pema and I will take care of everything." The water bender lifted Rohan from the ground and bounced him in the air, "Who's excited to spend some time with their aunty Kya?"

Her answer was in the form of the poor boy spitting up all over the healers' dress, "Oh."

Korra felt a pang in her heart, and she found her gaze traveling over to Asami; the nonbender was wearing a stylish jacket, skirt, and leggings assemble that fit the female well. The avatar could almost look past the jacket and see the child growing inside of her womb, the child that would be with them in around eight months time.

She looked back over to Rohan and Kya and thought, 'That'll be me soon.'

Her attention was drawn over to the pathway when she saw a certain fire bender making his way up the path.

Korra grinned and went to greet him, "Mako, I'm glad you're here!"

"Of course Korra," Mako stuttered nervously. "Uh, Avatar, Korra, Avatar Korra." The detective stood at attention, "When we received your call I tracked down the villages where the air benders were located. I've marked them on the map. You can take it with you."

Korra raised an eyebrow, before taking a sarcastic and teasing stance, "Yes, the Avatar thanks you for your loyal service. And I thought you were coming with us?"

"It's," Mako's eyes drifted behind her to look briefly at Asami, before moving back and looking at the water tribe native. "it's better if I sit this one out."

"Are you sure?" Korra moved closer; she felt some guilt and confusion towards his actions. Was it really that bad since they broke up? "Look I know things have been weird between us since the breakup, but you're a part of Team Avatar and we need you with us."

"I..." Mako groaned and slumped his shoulders, "I don't know. I'm sorry."

The fire bender walked away, leaving Korra to wonder if their friendship could ever be restored.

Bolin looked from behind her and made way, patting her on the shoulder as he passed, "Don't worry. I got this."

Korra smiled and nodded at him, then turned to go join the rest of the crew.

Bumi and Asami were talking about the airship model and how well it would do on the journey, and she had to bite back a laugh as she watched Ikki and Meelo complain to their dad about the unfairness of not being able to go.

However, Kya managed to reassure them that they were needed at the island to teach the new airbenders, and suddenly they took to the notion. Meelo even proclaimed how they would 'bow before them.'

Maybe, Korra thought, this would work out.

* * *

><p>She ate her words almost immediately.<p>

"We've been at this for a week now," Korra turned to look at Tenzin. "We've done it your way, and we've done it mine. Nothing works!"

"I told you tough love wasn't the way to go," Bolin shrugged, he used a long string to entertain Pabu with. "Maybe we should just stuff them in a sack and take them to the air temple."

"That's how they got me to join the United Forces," Bumi added from where he reclined on the couch.

"No," Tenzin shook his head. "They must join of their own free will. We cannot force them."

"Then we'll need to think of a new way to convince them to come with us," Asami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Nothing seems to be working so far."

"Then why don't we do a little show?" Bolin slammed his hand on the table. "It would certainly get their attention."

"A show?!" Mako groaned, "This isn't a game Bolin."

"It's not a game," Bolin crossed his arms and pouted. "If you want them to listen you need to get their attention, and people love a good show!"

"It..." Asami blinked, "It could work actually. He's right about that. They'll love a good show."

"I'm ready to try anything," Korra leaned back in her seat. "If this'll work, I say we do it."

Tenzin sighed and covered his face, "Very well."

They all muttered their agreement, it was nearly dinner time and a few teenagers in particular were hungrier than usual. The group spilt up, and Asami headed out onto the sky deck.

Naga was rolling around in the large pile of hay they had brought for Oogi, while the bison was floating in circles above the airship.

The heiress smiled when the large polar bear dog spotted her, and jumped to her feet; the animal closed the distance between them and affectionately licked the side of her face. Asami grinned and pushed her head down, a tender smile on her face when Korra's favorite animal gently nudged her stomach with her nose.

She had read up on polar bear dogs after she first became friends with Korra, and it had said the animals could sense human pregnancies as early as four days into the first trimester due to changes in their scents.

The CEO of Future Industries had no doubt that Naga could sense the life growing inside of her, especially since the dog had taken to rubbing her head against the young woman's stomach every time she saw her.

Foot steps echoed behind her, and she turned to watch as Korra walked up to the two; the avatar had her water tribe jacket thrown over one shoulder, it was a little chilly out, but Asami figured this was nothing compared to the Southern Water Tribe, "Hey."

"Hey," Korra grinned and patted Naga's head, moving her hand to scratch behind her ear. "What're you doing out here?"

"Maybe I like seeing Naga," Asami teased, a hand came to rest on her flat stomach. "She certainly loves seeing me."

Korra laughed and nodded along, "Yeah, she really took to you. When you got pregnant she only got worse; she's protective now."

"She is?" Asami blinked at the avatar; the benders hand still rubbing behind the polar bear dog's ear, "I hadn't noticed."

"Ehh," Korra shrugged. "It's subtle. She'll stay a little bit closer to you, she'll keep an eye on you in territory she's not familiar with. It's the same with me, but it might get worse as you get closer to your due date."

"She can sense the pregnancy," Asami sighed. "I looked into her breed; I was surprised by how intelligent and sensitive they are to these things."

"She's one of a kind," Korra kissed the top of Naga's head; grinning as the dog whined like an embarrassed kid.

Asami nodded and looked at her watch; dinner would be starting soon, "It's almost time for dinner."

"Hmm," Korra inclined her head in understanding and looked over at the woman carrying her child. "Are you going to eat tonight?"

Asami placed a hand back over her stomach; she'd been battling rather severe nausea all day, "I don't know. I might have some pudding, but my stomach is bothering me too much."

Korra frowned, "You've barely eaten the last three days; I know you're nausea's bad, but you've got to eat Asami. You're caring for two now, you know."

"I know," Asami sighed and stretched her back. "I can't help it. If anything I'll probably wake up at three again and break into the ice cream containers tonight."

The avatar laughed lightly at that; her hand went to the heiress and she pulled her into a hug.

Asami practically melted into her arms. Their relationship had been confusing lately; sometimes they'd seem the best of friends, and sometimes they'd seem closer than friends should be. They were settling into something that was still being molded, like a clay jar not quite complete.

Korra snuggled Asami's shoulder; her arms wrapped around the other's waist like a rope, and kept her tethered to the Avatar, "This is nice."

"It is," the heiress whispered; her head leaned down to rest on Korra's shoulder. Their height difference was only around two inches, but Asami had the feeling she was going to end up a lot taller than Korra than she already was.

Seconds passed slowly, and within minutes they found themselves sitting and looking at the stares; Naga had curled behind them, allowing the two to lean against the polar bear dog's stomach for warmth and comfort. Korra had a hand splayed across Asami's abdomen, her fingers circling above where the baby was growing inside of her.

"I wonder what he'll look like," Korra mused. "Maybe he will have your eyes, but look like me. Maybe he'll look exactly like you, but act like me. Maybe he'll look like me, but have your smarts. The possibilities are endless for him."

"I'm more curious as to why you think it'll be a boy," Asami smirked. "For all we know, it could be a happy little girl in there."

"And nothing would make me happier," Korra grinned. "Or maybe one of both!?"

"I think you're thinking too big Korra."

"Hey, a girl can dream."

* * *

><p>Korra had never felt more anger at anyone more than the moment the Earth Queen decided to send her to collect her tax money. She wasn't some soldier she could order around, she was the Avatar! Master of the Four Elements and the Keeper of Peace and Prosperity for the world.<p>

However, her anger at the Earth Queen before was nothing compared to the anger she felt after getting told that there were no airbenders in Ba Sing Se.

"She's lying to me!" Korra punched the dummy with all her might, watching as it bounced backwards before coming back up. "I can't believe she made me do that! I should of known she was just using me!"

Asami stood to the side; listening as the woman vented her anger, "She made me risk you two for that stupid gold?! Gold that should have been left to the people!"

The avatar kicked her leg in the air and spun; coming down on the dummy with a air bending move.

The wind went off in all directions, and Asami gasped and braced herself when she was pushed backwards onto the ground. Korra widened her eyes and gasped, she hurried to the pregnant woman's side and helped her back up, "Sorry! I didn't realize how much power I had put into that move!"

"It's alright," Asami chuckled and patted the other's shoulder. "I'm fine. But how about you take a break from sparring for a little bit?"

"Yeah," Korra looked down nervously; their faces were really close, if she leaned forward they would be kissing.

Asami's eyes locked onto something behind them and she smiled, "Mako! Bolin!"

Korra turned and let out a relieved sigh at the sight of them, "You're okay! Where've you been all this time?!"

Bolin placed his hands on his knees, the earth bender was fighting to catch his breath, "Chased Kai, lower ring, slept in trash pile, met our family, grandma tears, Mako's scarf, earth queen... lying."

The guy collapsed onto the ground, and Asami looked at Mako, "Care to translate?"

"The earth queen has been capturing airbenders," Mako pursed his lips. "It sounds like she's forcing them into her army."

Bolin made a noise of confirmation from where he was laying and Korra frowned, her eyes were stormy and she could feel the anger bubbling in her stomach, "She's lying!? I knew it! The next time I see her, I'M GONNA-"

"Shh," Asami elbowed the avatar in the side. "It's the earth queen."

Korra straightened out, watching nervously as the woman approached in her royal carriage. Bolin shot to his feet and opened his shirt, letting Pabu jump in and hide from the notorious animal-hating queen.

Mako narrowed his eyes, while Asami placed a hand on her hip; the nonbender looked nonchalant, and had an excellent poker face.

"Ahh, so you're all here!" The queen smiled; although it wasn't a friendly look in her eyes, "My advisor tells me of an airbender that popped up in a town about a day's journey from here. You can be on your way by nightfall."

"Actually, we were thinking more like tomorrow to leave," Korra stuttered, her eyes twitched slightly.

"Why?" The queen looked annoyed, "What business do you have left in my city?"

"Uhh... uhh.. it's uhh," Korra sputtered through her words, causing Asami to raise an eyebrow and continue for the Avatar, "It's our airship. The engine needs maintenance, and it'll take me until tomorrow to get it fixed."

"Ugh," The queen scoffed. "Very wel- ACHOO!" The woman looked around wildly, her eyes searching for the source of her allergies as she sneezed over and over again, "IS THERE AN ANIMAL IN MY PRESENCE?!"

"No your majesty," her aide tried to plead with her. "No animals!"

"THEN WHY AM I SNEEZ- ACHOO!" The queen backed up towards her carriage, "Never mind! We're leaving! You all are to be gone by tomorrow night! ACHOO!"

The four of them watched as the entourage left the area, each of them sending the retreating Queen a glare. Korra shook her head in exasperation before turning to send a grin at Asami, "Nice. That was quick thinking."

The nonbender shrugged, "Had to think of something."

Mako cupped his chin, turning to face the two of them, "But now we only have one day to find where she's keeping them; how are we going to accomplish that? There's hundreds of places they could be hidden."

"I don't know," Bolin pointed at the guest house. "But maybe we can go over it inside? I don't want to be out here with Pabu, if a guard see's him, they'll tell the queen."

"That's a good idea," Korra waved a hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Lin?" Tenzin's face was a pure expression of surprise, "What are you doing here?"<p>

The chief of police walked right in, not wanting to waste time, "We need to get Korra out of here. Her life is in danger."

"What?!" The avatar walked right up to the two conversing adults, "What are you talking about? Why is my life in danger?!"

Lin ignored her, much to Korra's annoyance, "We need to get her back to Republic City. Where I can protect her."

"Why!? What's happened!?" Tenzin asked; his eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"Zaheer and the other's have escaped," Lin frowned. "They broke out P'Li from the northern water tribe."

"No," the air bending master's face went pale. "How!?"

"Apparently, Zaheer is an airbender now," Lin sighed. "Look we need to move. Korra is in danger."

"Wait! What's going on!?" Korra had enough of being ignored, "Why is my life in danger!?"

Tenzin and Lin exchanged an uneasy look, before the son of Avatar Aang sighed and looked at his student, "Not long after we found out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and a group of three other people tried to kidnap you. Chief Sokka, your father, Lord Zuko, and I were there to stop it, and we locked the four benders into different prisons meant specifically to hinder their bending abilities."

"Why did they try to kidnap Korra?" Mako stepped forward, "What was their motive?"

Lin looked back at her employee, "We interrogated them for thirteen years, but they never broke. We don't know what their motive was." The metal bender turned to look at the avatar, "Which is why we need to get you back to Republic City, where I can protect you with the full resource of my forces."

"No," Korra narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm not running away."

"You don't understand," Lin stepped forward. "These criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before. They're beyond dangerous, and they'll do anything to get to you."

A flicker of hesitance moved across her face, and Korra looked back where Asami was standing; the inventor shook her head once and pointed towards Tenzin, the airbenders needed to be rescued.

"I don't care," Korra straightened up and looked back at Lin. "We came here for the airbenders, and I refuse to leave without them. We can't just leave them here in the queen's grasp!"

"Fine," Lin shrugged. "Then let's get them and get out of here. Where are they?"

"The earth queen's temple," Korra smirked. "And we're busting them out."

"Deal, but we do this tonight," Lin crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't want you in one place for too long. We need to stay moving, so that they can't track you down."

Korra nodded and looked back at the others, "We'll need a plan. We can't just walk in there."

"Two insertion teams, and one on the outside," Bumi smiled. "It's perfect. We can go in, and two people stay behind to bring the airships. That way we'll have our getaway ride ready for us."

"That's... actually a good idea," Mako looked at Tenzin. "But we'll need to be quick. If they see us leaving with the airships, they'll expect us to go straight for the wall. You'll have to circle around long enough to reach the Temple."

"We'll do that then. Asami and I will steer the airships, the rest of you will-" The bender froze, "There is someone else here."

"What?!" Everyone looked around nervously; if someone had overheard them it was over, "How do you know?!"

"Heartbeat," Lin frowned. "It's faint, but it's definitely here." The chief stomped on the solid ground once, and listened. Her face went slack and she blinked, "Oh."

"What?!" Bolin grabbed her shoulders, "Why Oh?! What's the Oh?!"

"It's..." Lin sighed and rubbed the back of her head, her eyes briefly flickered to Asami. "I get it. Never mind, false alarm."

Korra stiffened, she'd noticed Lin look towards the pregnant inventor. Tenzin smiled slightly at her, and the avatar realized he must of figured it out as well.

Asami stood there dimly, she may of been good with machines and inventions, but when it came to human development she wasn't the greatest in the field.

The master of the four elements relaxed; nothing bad had happened, no one had discovered their secret plans to steal air benders, no.

Her child's heart had started beating for the first time.

Mako and Bolin continued to look around suspiciously, along with Bumi. Those three were the only ones who still didn't know about Asami's pregnancy, since Korra hadn't wanted them to know just yet.

Tenzin cleared his throat, and all attention immediately went to him, "Now, about how the rest of us will sneak into the catacombs below the temple..."

* * *

><p>Korra practically skipped down the hallway to Asami's room; they had moved their stuff back to the airship in preparation of their quick getaway, and now had some time to themselves before they put their plan into effect.<p>

The avatar knocked once on the door, waiting for acknowledgement so that she could come in. Asami's voice echoed from the inside in confirmation and Korra opened the door; a huge grin was present on her face as she entered the room, "Hello!"

"Hello," Asami chuckled and looked over the other woman. "What's with you?"

"The baby's heart is beating!" Korra pumped her fist; she knew it was only a small step in the pregnancy, after all Asami hadn't even finished the first month yet, but the fact that her child's heart was going made the bender feel like she was flying, "His heart is beating!"

"So that's what it was," Asami placed a hand over her stomach. "I had a suspicion, but I didn't know the heart worked so early into development."

"It does, it does, it does," Korra flopped onto the bed; a content smile on her face. "It's means he's healthy and happy in there."

"You seem more excited than I am," Asami tapped her chin in thought. "I wonder what it'll be like when the baby starts kicking."

Korra froze for a moment, before a laugh escaped her chest and she turned her head to look at the woman sitting at the desk in the corner, "My hands will probably end up stuck to your stomach."

"Hmm," Asami chuckled; although her eyes were distant, thoughts swirled in her pupil and Korra was reminded of just how intimidating the genius could be.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh," Asami shook herself out of her thought. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Korra propped herself up on her elbows, "What's on your mind?"

The heiress sighed and rubbed her face with her hands; her posture was tense, and her shoulders stiff, "Those criminals that tried to kidnap you. I wonder what they're after."

"Don't worry about it," the avatar sat up; she shrugged and looked at her hands. "My dad and the others will take care of it. And you know I can defend myself."

"I know," Asami pursed her lips. "I just wonder how prepared these people were. They were locked up for thirteen years and didn't offer even a _clue _about why they were after you. That takes some serious will."

"Well, they're going right back to prison if they come near me," Korra looked over at the other. "Or you. I'd destroy them if they tried to hurt you."

"I'm aware," the inventor chuckled. "It's only been a week and a half, yet your already turning into a mama bear."

"I can't help it," Korra shrugged. "Water benders are loyal to their family. I would do anything to protect them, and nothing would stand in my way of that duty."

"That's sweet," Asami smiled and looked down. "I wonder if this one will be the same way sometimes. If the baby will be a water bender, or a nonbender like me."

"It doesn't matter," the avatar smiled; stretching out on the CEO's bed. "He'll be perfect however he turns out."

"You really think so?" Asami cocked her head to the side; her eyes glimmering in the light.

Korra grinned and nodded her head, "Trust me. I'm the avatar. I know these things."

"Careful now," the inventor waved a hand, turning back towards the blueprints she had on her desk. "Some might mistake your tone for arrogance."

"So what?" Korra cracked her fingers, "I'm still allowed to be human too; being the all powerful host of the spirit of peace and harmony doesn't change that."

"Okay," Asami laughed. "Now that was definitely arrogance."

They both grinned at each other, a comfortable silence between them. Asami turned back to her desk; her eyes moving over the designs on the blue-prints, "We're going to have to tell the other's soon. They'll find out soon enough. I'm almost past the first month."

"You won't show for another month though," Korra covered her face with one hand. "What's the rush?"

"I don't like keeping this a secret," Asami shuffled back and forth in her seat. "It was alright the first week, but now it's going to interfere with what I do. They've already noticed the morning sickness."

"I know," Korra mumbled and sat up. "I'm pretty sure everyone's noticed that."

"Not to mention the Beifong knows now too," Asami rubbed her forehead. "That complicates things."

"She doesn't know the baby's mine," Korra stood up from the bed and cracked her back. "We don't have to wo-"

"So, it's yours?"

The two women in the room froze and turned to the door; it slid open to reveal the umipressed form of the chief of police, "I should of known you had something to do with this."

"Whoa," Asami blinked. "She said it once, and you automatically believe her?"

"I've seen stranger things," Lin waved off the question. "And you forget I knew Avatar Aang as well. He and Katara used to babysit me when I was little. I grew up listening to the stories of Roku, Kyoshi, and other Avatars."

"Oh," Korra sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget about that."

"Is that why you came here?" Asami raised an eyebrow, "To question me?"

"No," Lin shook her head. "I'm hear to tell you it's almost time. We need to get the airships ready. We got ten minutes between the next guard change."

Korra jumped to her feet, "Okay. I'll go find Tenzin."

"Wait," Lin grabbed her shoulder. "Look, I'm not about to go tattling on you two. If you don't want me to say anything, I won't."

Asami and Korra simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks. We were trying to keep it on the down low for now." The avatar frowned, "Especially if there's some criminals after me."

"That's a good idea," Lin patted her on the shoulder, and the two of them made their way out of the room. Korra waved goodbye to the heiress still sitting at her desk, as the inventor turned her attention back to her blueprints.

Asami's eyes filtered over the design, before she sighed and crunched it up; the brilliant woman lazily throwing it into the trashcan. She slumped backwards in her seat, one hand rubbing her chin, then stood up and left the tiny bedroom.

She had a getaway to prepare for.

* * *

><p>When Korra noticed Mako, Bolin, Jinora, and Kai sprinting like crazy in their direction, she maneuvered Oogi and watched as Bolin used a fast rising pillar to launch them onto the flying bison; then she pulled the reins, and Oogi flew up back at the airships.<p>

The avatar looked back over her shoulder, watching with a pleased smirk as the queen dissolved into a sneezing fit due to the bison's fur.

Revenge was sweet.

The ride was mostly silent after that, Tenzin took the reigns and she moved to the saddle with the other's.

"You guys all right?" Korra looked at Bolin, the earth bender was facedown, groaning about his aching side, "What happened in there?"

"Three Dai Lee agents were waiting for us at the exit," Mako gestured in Jinora's direction. "One of them grabbed her, but Kai took him out. We were heading down the stairs when the rest of the Dai Lee caught on to what was happening."

"But you're all okay right?" Korra frowned, "Sounds like it was a close fight."

"Yeah, but we're fine," Kai crawled over and smiled. "They were awesome."

"Good," the avatar grabbed the airbender by his shirt. "And you, don't ever disappear like that again! Scared us all to death!"

"Yes ma'am," Kai grinned and crawled over by Jinora, who blushed shyly at the other boy.

Bolin chuckled and waggled his eyebrows teasingly, causing Mako to smack his little brother on the head once. Korra blinked, "What's that about?"

"Tell you later," Bolin laid his head back down and sighed, enjoying the feeling of not being in serious danger any longer.

The native water bender nodded and looked back up towards Tenzin, "When do we touch down?"

"Sunrise," the airbender called over his shoulder. "We're trying to aim for the eastern mountain range. It's too far out of Ba Sing Se's sphere of influence for the Earth Queen's forces to catch up."

"We should get some sleep then," Jinora crawled up towards her father. "Can you land on Asami's airship? I would like to sleep in an actual bed this time around."

"Alright," Tenzin navigated Oogi sideways, the flying bison careened towards the airship's deck and landed neatly.

"Well then," Korra hopped off the great animal. "I'll see you all at sunrise." With that said, the avatar headed inside. The airship was devoid of life except the two people steering the ship and keeping an eye on the engine levels.

"Did Asami go to sleep already?" Korra looked around, seeing no sign of the inventor.

"Yes," the captain nodded in her direction. "Miss Sato wasn't feeling to well after we crossed the outer walls and retired for the night."

"Okay," the avatar smiled and waved at the man. "Thanks. Night."

"Good night Avatar Korra," the two men returned to their work, and the bender headed back towards the bedrooms.

Asami's door was closed and Korra raised a hand to knock before hesitating. Maybe she should just let the pregnant woman sleep; it had been an exhausting day for everyone.

The southerner sighed and lowered her head, then stretched and stepped into her own room; the avatar closing the door behind her as she prepared for sleep.

* * *

><p>"From here on out you have the right to chose your own path," Tenzin gazed across the gathered Airbenders. "You are no longer anyone's property, you have the right to make your own choices."<p>

The group looked up at him with eyes full of wonder, and the son of Aang continued, "If you want to continue your life as before, we can transport you to a safe location where the Earth Queen will not be able to touch you. Or you can come with me to the Northern Air Temple, and learn the way of airbending to live as air nomads."

Tenzin cleared his throat, "These are your choices, and the choice lays in front of you."

A moment of careful silence followed, until one man stood up, "I want to go with you!"

Another followed, "Me too!" And another voice, "Count me in!"

"I want to learn airbending!"

"I'll go!"

"I want to go too!"

Soon enough, the whole group was on their feet; eagerly nodding along with each other's words. They wanted to join the Air Nation.

Tenzin's eyes filled with tears, and Korra smiled at her mentor.

Things were coming together.

"Good luck," Korra turned to face the airbending master; her eyes filled with hope. "I'll send more airbenders your way when we find them."

"I would appreciate it," Tenzin poked his student on the forehead. "And you be careful. Take care of yourself..." His eyes trailed over to where Asami was going over the route with Lin, the group was splitting up. "And take care of your family. I don't want anything bad to happen while I'm gone."

Korra followed his gaze and nodded, "I promise. These criminals don't know who they're messing with."

"I'll take your word for it," Tenzin chuckled and turned to gaze up at the Future Industries Airship. "We have to get moving now. Still in Earth Kingdom territory."

"I know," Korra watched as everybody loaded into their respective rides; before turning to wrap Tenzin into a hug. "I'll see you."

Tenzin smiled, "I'll see you too Korra."

* * *

><p>"How much longer is this going to take," Ming-Hua sighed impatiently. "I don't like just sitting duck here. Police practically swarm the area."<p>

"Not much longer," the lava bender messing with some rocks in the corner. "Just until we hear from Zaheer."

"No need."

The two turned to the entrance, watching as P'Li entered the room, "He's infiltrated the temple. We're one step closer to our goal."

"Awesome," Ming-Hua leaned back. "Then we can get out of this dump."

"Mm," P'Li smirked. "Soon, everything will fall into place. The Avatar doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's done! Thanks for reading, you're all beautiful!<strong>_

_**BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW, THEY FUEL ME!**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chapter for your reading entertainment! I'm glad you all loved the last one so much, and I hope this one lives up to your expectations!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.**_

* * *

><p>Watching Naga come running to her with the ball in her mouth, tail wagging merrily, left Korra feeling happy and grateful for her companion.<p>

The Polar Bear Dog dropped the ball at her feet, panting as she watched her master lift the toy up with airbending and blast it at least half and mile away for the animal to fetch.

Naga barked merrily and took off running after it; the great beast thumping after the ball and disappearing into the distance.

Lin crossed her arms moodily, "While you're out here playing fetch, some of the most dangerous criminals in the world are trying to kidnap you. Oh yes, let's continue playing and act like there's no danger at all!"

"Calm down," Korra looked at the chief of police. "We just got here. No one knows where we are but us, there is no chance those criminals can find me."

"Whatever," Lin frowned and narrowed her eyes.

Naga barked, which was funny as the dog had the ball in her mouth, and bounded up to the metalbender; the animal dropped the ball at the Beifong's feet, looking up at the middle-aged woman with hopeful eyes.

Korra smiled and explained, "She wants you to throw it for her."

Lin pulled an unimpressed look, raising a eyebrow at the drool-covered ball, "No thanks."

The sound of running feet dragged their attention over to the fast approaching pair, "Mako, Asami, what's happened?"

"We just received word of a new airbender!" Asami beamed; her skin had that pregnant glow Korra loved so much. "They're not far too!"

"That's great!" Korra clapped her hands excitedly, "Where are they?"

"A city called Zhaofu," Mako supplied the information. "Home of the metal clan, it's only a day's trip from here! We can get there by evening."

Lin stiffened in surprise, prompting the three teenagers to turn and look at the chief, "You know the place?"

"Never been," Lin turned sharply to Korra. "But I don't want you going there; I'd feel a lot better if you were back in Republic City where I can protect you."

Mako and Asami exchanged a look at the woman's odd behavior, while Korra crossed her arms stubbornly, "Sorry, but if there's a airbender in Zhaofu, that's where I'm going."

She headed up to the airship, Asami and Mako following after her and leaving the angry chief to deal with a still-wanting-to-play Naga.

The Polar Bear Dog nudged the ball closer to Lin's feet, only to watch as the metalbender used her metal cables to slash the toy.

Naga whined in despair.

* * *

><p>"This city is beautiful!" Bolin practically jumped out the window looking at the view; the airship slowly began it's descent to the metal city, "It's all metal! It's amazing!"<p>

Asami stood next to the avatar, Korra's eyes were wide in amazement; the master of the four elements was awestruck at the feat of engineering known as Zhaofu. Each separate area of the city had large metal domes, giving the buildings the look of an platinum flower.

"You should feel right at home chief," Mako commented, looking to his boss for approval.

Lin was leaning against the window, a large and visible frown on her face. The four teenagers exchanged glances at her unusual behavior, but waved it off as a simple case of grumpiness.

The metalbenders working on the airship docks bended two metallic ropes at the airship, connecting and pulling the machine in for a smooth landing.

Bolin squealed excitedly and ran for the door, the other three following after him with amused smiles. Asami looked back and noticed Lin wasn't following; the earthbender instead seemed to be sulking in her seat, Naga and Pabu sitting next to the dangerous looking woman, "Aren't you coming?"

Lin scoffed and waved them off, "It's just metal. Go on ahead, and don't tell anyone I'm here!"

Korra furrowed her eyebrows, "Why not?"

"Don't question me, just do it!" Beifong snapped and crossed her arms moodily, she looked like a grounded teenager.

The avatar shrugged and made for the exit, "Fine then miss grumpy pants."

The four of them walked down the makeshift staircase connecting the airship to the docks and followed Korra's lead, approaching a man and a pair of guards standing near what looked to be a huge elevator.

The man's eyes twinkled as he watched them approach, and Asami automatically felt her stomach stir with nausea, she placed a hand over her stomach and placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder, "Wait."

The earthbender's worried eyes looked back at her, "What's wrong?"

Asami swallowed, unsure of where the sudden nausea suddenly came from, she'd been pretty good with the pregnancy hormones the last week, "It's nothing. I just felt a little dizzy for a moment. Must be the excitement."

Bolin's face lite up in a grin, "I know! It's great, huh!?"

The two quickly caught up with Korra and Mako, the former who had been glancing back at the heiress when she saw her stop suddenly, before their attention was dragged over to the man who was sent to greet them, "Avatar Korra. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Korra nodded and sent a smile back at him, clasping her hands together in front to offer a quick bow, "The pleasure is mine."

The strange man had a balding head and an odd nose piercing that went across his face and connected to his ear, he introduced himself, "My name is Aiwei. I will be your guide for the day."

"Thanks," Korra grinned. "Now can we see the airbender? We're kind of on a schedule."

"Of course," Aiwei looked between the four, his eyes lingered on Asami momentarily, however no one noticed. "And this is everyone?"

"Yep," Korra laughed nervously. "Just us."

Aiwei nodded and gestured behind him, the four entered the elevator, and watched in awe as the metalbenders used the hydraulics to propel them safely to the ground.

Asami covered her stomach once more with her hand, her nausea had picked a bad time to act up, but as soon as it happened it was gone. Her worries were soon forgotten as they were loaded into a transit, zipping through the city.

"Everything is so cool here!" Bolin looked around ecstatically, "It's awesome."

"Indeed," Aiwei agreed. "Here in Zhaofu, everyone is encouraged to meet his or her greatest potential." The train passed by a gigantic statue of a woman holding a huge metallic ball, flowing robes hung off her body, "That statue is dedicated to the first metalbender, Toph Beifong. She opened the possibilities of what we thought to be impossible, and expanded the horizons of bending."

"Ohh!" Bolin bounced on the balls of his feet, "Is Toph here!? Can we meet her!?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Aiwei explained. "Madam Beifong used to drop by from time to time, however a few years back she decided to take a trip of spiritual enlightenment, and no one has seen her since."

"Oh," Bolin deflated. "Sadness."

Korra looked around anxiously, "How long until we meet the airbender?"

"You will meet her today Avatar," Aiwei assured her. "But first, her mother would like a word with you."

The train car came to a stop and they all piled out; Mako commented on the size of the estate they were in, to which Aiwei explained that it belonged to the most important family in Zhaofu.

They entered a long sparring room, where in the middle a group of female metalbenders were completely some kind of mixture of dance and bending.

Korra blinked, "Are they training?"

"Actually, they are rehearsing for a dance recital," Aiwei corrected; waiting as the oldest one, a middle-aged woman with olive green eyes, dismissed the dancers and walked over to where they were waiting.

"Avatar and company," Aiwei held his hand out in the woman's direction. "May I introduce Suyin. The matriarch of the metal clan."

"It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar Korra," Suyin bowed once, and Korra smiled and did the same.

"Thank you. It's a very nice city here," the southern water tribe native grinned. "Very impressive."

"And you're a wonderful metalbender!" Bolin was bouncing on his feet again, "That was so cool!"

"Thank you," Suyin clasped her hands together. "I'm glad you though it impressive. I'm sure now that the audience will love it once we perform."

Aiwei went forward and whispered something in the matriarch's ear, a frown appeared across her face, "Korra, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if anyone else was with you?"

Bolin gasped and covered his mouth, "Busted."

Asami and Mako widened their eyes, while Korra suddenly looked like a deer caught in some headlights, "I... uhh... I wasn't..."

"I am a truth seer," Aiwei interrupted her rambling. "I can tell when you are lying. I can detect the changes in your heart and breathing patterns, I could tell you were lying."

"Oh," Korra deflated. "I'm sorry. Republic City's chief of police is here and she didn't want anyone knowing she was with us. She asked us not to tell. Sorry for lying."

"Lin is here!?" Su's eyes widened in disbelief, hope flooded into her face, "Well, I would love to see her!"

"You know Beifong?" Mako asked, his eyebrows retreating up his forehead.

"You're kidding right?" Su blinked, "She never told you about me?"

"Why would she?" Korra looked expectantly at the metalbender.

Suyin smiled lightly, a hand raising her to neck, "I'm Lin's sister."

* * *

><p>After Lin and Su's reunion, and meeting Opal and the rest of the Beifong's; Asami was tired and hungry and ready for some dinner.<p>

Korra sat down at the head of the table next to Su and Lin, the two sister's had a rather tense air between them; the heiress could tell there was some drama going on.

Her nausea had been bothering her again, leaving the raw elephant koi meal the chef had prepared looking rather unappetizing. She could only drink water at the moment, and picked at her food with her fork; one hand rested against her flat stomach, knowing it was only a matter of time before her abdomen started to swell with life.

Aiwei crept her the heck out; she didn't know why, but the way he was able to read Korra's heartbeat reminded her of what had happened back in Ba Sing Se, when Lin had accidently discovered her pregnancy by detecting the babies' tiny heartbeat through the vibrations in the ground.

She was almost paranoid about it; if he knew, he didn't show it. But something made her uneasy around the truth seer.

Varrick wandering in was a surprise, not entirely welcome; of course, who could blame her given that the man had tried to steal her company.

She looked at Mako and Bolin, her eyes lingering on the brothers; they would have to be told about the baby soon. If truth seers were walking around, who knows who could find out.

The last thing she wanted was them finding out Asami Sato of Future Industries was pregnant through the headlines of a magazine.

A sudden jolt threw her out of her thoughts, and the heiress watched as Lin Beifong stormed out of the room; apparently the chief was irritated due to the fact that Suyin had a fugitive stored away in her city.

Korra called after the metalbender, but the door was slammed shut before anything could happen.

After that, dinner ended quickly. Bolin and Mako disappeared to their guest house to catch an early night's sleep, while Korra and herself were called to Suyin's office to inspect the blueprints of the cities' infrastructure. (Which excited her more than she cared to admit.)

"It's so cool!" Korra eyed the small replica of the main dome, "I've never seen a city like yours before!"

"My husband and I worked on it," Su smiled. "We wanted something different and unique from the old world cities around the Earth Kingdom, we wanted to give the nation a breath of something new."

"It's great," Asami looked over the blueprint. "These hydraulics are flawless. I couldn't have designed something better myself."

"Oh nonsense," Suyin waved a dismissive hand. "I've heard you're a brilliant inventor. The best in the United Republic!"

Asami blushed, "Well I don't know about tha-"

"You are," Korra nodded her head, smiling between the nonbender and Beifong. "She really is."

"Hmm," Su sat her cup down on the table, her face turned slightly serious. "There was another reason I asked you two to join me tonight. Aiwei explained that when the four of you first met him, he felt five heartbeats."

Asami felt her stomach clench, while Korra stiffened and looked down, "Lin?"

"I think we both know she was too far to be detected," Suyin sighed and leaned forward. "I'm not a judgmental person, however I thought you should know. If you didn't already. If one of you really is pregnant, there are some precautions that must be taken so that no harm comes to the baby while you are here."

"You don't know which one of us is pregnant?" Korra blinked in surprise, "I thought you said-"

"Aiwei sensed the heartbeat," Suyin shrugged. "As you two were standing so close together, he could not differentiate who was carrying the child. If he did, he did not tell me."

"It's me," Asami gulped. "I'm pregnant."

Su sat up and smiled, "No need to be ashamed sweetheart! I did not mean to intimidate or anger you, I just wanted to be sure you were aware."

"We're aware," Korra said, she took a deep breath and continued. "Actually there's more to it. The baby is sort of... mine."

The matriarch froze, her eyebrows knotting together, "It's yours? I'm afraid I don't understand completely."

"I'm the babies' 'dad.' I sired it, the whole thing was actually an accident," Korra bit her lip. "I don't really want to get into details for privacies' sake, but the avatar state had something to due with it."

"Oh," Suyin chuckled. "Spirit stuff. I understand. Not everything has to be explained to believe it."

"Do you mind keeping it on the down low?" Asami asked, her hand covering her stomach almost protectively. "With those criminals after Korra, the last thing we want is to give them another way to get to her."

"Your secret is safe with me," Su promised. "May I ask who else knows?"

"Tenzin, Kya, Lin, and now you," Korra counted off her fingers. "We've known for a few weeks now, but haven't gotten around to telling Mako and Bolin yet. It's kind of complicated with me."

"Trust me girls," Suyin sighed and leaned back in her chair, "I grew up with Lin. She is the definition of complicated."

"Why was she so standoffish with you over dinner," Korra frowned. "I've seen her angry, but this was different. This was beyond that."

"It's a long story," Su chewed on her lip. "Growing up, we didn't know either of our fathers; mom was always busy with work and gave us too much freedom. Sometimes it was a good thing, most of the time it was not. Lin took it upon herself to guide me as I grew up, I didn't like that and mistakes were made." The metalbender sighed, "And she's never forgiven me for it."

"Oh," Korra looked down. "That's... rough."

"Well, if anything this gives me a chance to hopefully make things right with her," Suyin shrugged. "I've got five kids who would love to have a relationship with their aunt, and Opal always wanted to meet her. I'm just sad it didn't go as she imagined."

"She'll come around," Asami said. "She just needs time."

"I hope so," Suyin eyed a stack of papers on her desk. "Now, I think it's time I do that paperwork that's been piling up for the last week; I'll see you ladies tomorrow."

Korra and Asami said their thanks and good nights, before heading over to where their guest rooms were located.

The avatar spotted Bolin and Opal over by a small gazebo and excused herself; Asami yawned slightly and groaned, stretching out her back.

She decided a nice warm shower sounded like a good idea.

* * *

><p>The heiress was combing out her wet hair when someone knocked on her door.<p>

Asami sighed and set the brush down, pulling her shawl around her shoulders and covering the lacy straps of her nightgown. Another knock on her door urged her to walk over and pull it open.

"Korra?!" the inventor blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," the avatar walked in and slumped in a chair; she buried her head in her hands, a frustrated sound escaping her throat, "It's Lin, I took Opal to talk to her and she completely shut her down."

"Badly," the bender sighed. "I just had to vent, you've always been a good listener." The woman went to continue, but stopped and looked down; a blush spread across her face.

Asami raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a little bit," Korra shook her head, her eyes widening when she realized how bad it sounded. "Not anything bad, I swear! I don't know, I just like being around you and the baby." The avatar stuttered nervously, "It... uhhh, it calms me."

"It's okay," Asami giggled. "I was just about to head to bed, but if you want to lay down with me it's alright. I'm sure it's common to want to be around the baby when you're going to be a parent."

Korra sighed in relief, "Yeah, I'm just kind of nervous. I have no idea what I'm doing honestly."

"Neither do I," the inventor placed a hand over her stomach. "I really never thought I would become a mother so soon; it's kind of intimidating really."

The bender bit the inside of her cheek anxiously as she watched Asami, the heiress was breathtaking looking like that; sure she was already beautiful, but watching her stroke her pregnant stomach, her eyes tenderly looking down as if she could already see the baby. It did things to Korra's heart, things like the fact that her pulse probably just sped up big time.

A tingling feeling starting in her chest spread throughout her body, and the bender blushed when she realized she had been openly staring.

Asami was too busy getting into bed to notice, leaving Korra to push off the chair. turn the light switch off, kick her shoes off her feet, and lay beside her. The avatar hesitantly placed a hand over Asami's stomach, her fingers bunching in the fabric of the CEO's nightdress.

Korra relaxed against the covers, her head burrowing into the pillow, "This is nice."

"It is," Asami mumbled, her face was content and calm, one of her hand's came up to trace circles on Korra's bare bicep. A sharp warmth followed her touch, leaving the master of the four elements feeling elation expanding in her chest.

"Do you ever feel scared?" Korra's voice sounded soft, a tender edge building in her throat, "I do. Sometimes I doubt if I can protect the world, if I can protect the ones I love."

"I do," Asami responded quietly; her hand on the bender's arm stilled it's tracing movements, instead she rested it against the warm skin. "I have nightmares about my father and mother. Sometimes they get so bad I can't sleep, and I always feel so useless in the morning. I couldn't stop them from leaving me, one way or the other they both did. It's one of the hardest things I've ever had to deal with."

"I have nightmares about Amon and Vaatu," Korra shuddered. "I remember losing my past lives, it felt like part of my soul had been destroyed. It was the worst thing I've been through, and then losing my bending to Amon; well, I've never really got over it. For a while I tried to hide behind arrogance, I beat him so I'm better, but it never worked. The searing pain in my veins when he attacked me. It showed me how evil blood bending is. It was horrible."

"They're in the past now," Asami cuddled her head into the crook of Korra's neck; not even realizing what she was doing in her sleep deprived state. "The same way my parents are in the past for me. You moved on and became stronger from it; they can't hurt you anymore."

Korra felt another blush spread across her face, the feeling of the little puffs of air hitting her neck as Asami breathed was nearly angelic. She wrapped her free arm around the heiress and pulled her close.

Their bodies melded together comfortably, and tiredness pulled at the avatar's heartstrings like a eager child.

Slowly she closed her eyes, allowing the soft sound of Asami's breathing to lull her into a dream-filled sleep.

_"Korra."_

_Raava's voice echoed in the confinements of the dark cave, leaving the Avatar to look around in a wide circle, "Raava!? Where are you!?"_

_"Prepare yourself."_

_"What!?" Korra ran in the direction of the spirit's voice, but the only thing she could see was an inky blackness spreading across the walls, "Raava what's going on!?"_

_"Prepare yourself."_

_"Prepare myself for what!?" Korra turned around desperately, "Why can't you answer me?"_

_The avatar bended a giant flame in her hand, using it to illuminate the odd looking cave. The walls were made off pumice stone, as if the whole place was just a hollow ball of lava that had cooled suddenly, "What in the world is this?"_

_A sharp wail caused the avatar to whip around and raise the flame in defense._

_In the middle of the room, a child was hovering on the ground; the little boy had his face covered with his hands, sobbing into the dust covered appendages._

_He was completely covered in volcanic ash and dust, a wave of long dark hair was matted with the stuff, and his skin tone was impossible to make out due to the coating covering his body. _

_Korra kneeled in front of him, she reached to touch his arm before hesitating, "Are you okay?"_

_"Lost," the child, who must of been two or three, cried sadly; his tears wetting the ash on his hands. "Help."_

_"Lost?" Korra blinked, before leaning forwards, "Whose lost? Kid what's going on?"_

_"Help, lost." the same words from before must of been all he knew, "Lost."_

_"Who though?" Korra wanted to scream, what in the heavens kind of place was this. "Who's lost!?"_

_The toddler looked up, and the avatar almost gasped in horror when she saw the kids' face; a large angular scar ran from his forehead to his lip, and his wide-blue eyes were filled with fear, "Help! Help!"_

_"Help who?!" Korra begged for an answer, "I can't do anything if you don't tell me who's lost and needs help!"_

_"LOST!" The kid screamed and the walls melted off, turning red hot and slowly surrounding them. _

_Korra grabbed the kid and lifted him into her arm, balancing the boy as she blasted blast after blast of air at the approaching lava; the avatar backed up to the only solid wall, and climbed onto the rocks leading to the ceiling._

_The airbending did nothing to cool the lava, and it continued to advance, pooling below her and slowly filling the area._

_Korra continued to climb, the crying child wrapped his arms around her neck and hung on; muttering help and lost over and over again in her ear._

_A sudden slush caught her attention, and the bender looked up in terrified panic as a wave of lava fell from the ceiling. The boy screamed, Korra felt the avatar state kick in, and burning pain covered every pore of her body._

"KORRA!"

"What!?" She fell to the bed with a thump, Asami held protectively in her arms as if she had been fighting off an enemy in her sleep, "What happened!? Why is the room a mess?"

Furniture and clothes were scattered everywhere, windows shattered, the bed had somehow moved across the room, and the dress was tipped over and smashed into the closet door, "Did I do this?"

Asami sat up and sighed in relief, "Yeah. You suddenly went into the avatar state in your sleep. I couldn't wake you up, you just kept blasting air everywhere."

"I'm sorry," Korra felt her voice crack; she'd lost control, somehow the dream had-

Oh spirits, the dream. It had been so real, so terrifying; she could almost still feel the weight of the boy who had been hanging off her neck, "I... I had a nightmare. I didn't mean too... I didn't think.."

"It's alright," Asami hugged the shaken woman, rubbing circles into her shoulder blade with her thumb. "You didn't hurt me, and everything can be replaced."

"I..." Korra felt her heart clench painfully, something wasn't right; she could feel the beginning of dread building in her stomach, "I... still... I shouldn't have lost control like that... the baby, I could of hurt you."

"You didn't," the heiress soothed her. "I'm fine- Everything is oka-"

"GUYS!"

The two looked over at the bedroom door, watching as Bolin came sprinting inside, "We're starting breakfast, everyone's waiting for you, what's taking so-"

The earthbender stopped in his tracks and looked around with wide-eyes, "What the flameo happened here?"

Korra groaned and buried her face in her hands, while Asami chuckled nervously and shook her head.

He wisely dropped the subject.

* * *

><p>"Lin's sleeping," Aiwei stated, leaving the guest house and addressing the small crowd that had been gathering outside the place. "She was stressed and it took a negative effect on her body; Madam Beifong should be better after a long rest."<p>

"I shouldn't have fought her," Suyin looked down guiltily. "I knew she was off, but I still egged her on. How am I ever suppose to get her to forgive me now?"

"She'll come around," Korra placed a hand on the matriarch's shoulder. "I think she just had her own demons about your past that she had to work through."

"I hope so," Su sighed and turned to leave. "I think I can for some rest too. Haven't fought like that in a while."

"It was awesome," Wing and Wei elbowed eachother in the stomach goofily.

The metalbender shooed away her twin sons and the rest of the family; Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami all stood awkwardly outside the front door, shuffling from foot to foot.

Asami and Korra eyed the brothers, before glancing at eachother and silently reaching an agreement.

So many problems seemed to be popping up everywhere, and the two expectant parents decided it was time.

Mako and Bolin had to learn about the baby.

"Hey," Asami's voice seemed too soft to be her own. "Guys, do you mind talking for a bit. There's some stuff we have to tell you."

"We?" Mako looked between Korra and Asami, "You mean you two?"

"Yeah," Korra kicked at a rogue pebble. "It's kind of important. Like life-changing important."

"Is this about that slumber/destroy the furniture party you two had," Bolin leaned forward expectantly. "Cause that was kind of awesome, I didn't know it was possible to blast a vanity out a window that small."

Korra blushed and looked down, ignoring the small laugh coming from the pregnant heiress. Mako raised an eyebrow, "Slumber party? I didn't know you guys did sleepovers."

"It was an accident," Asami shrugged. "Korra and I were talking and she fell asleep at my guest room, then she did some sleep-style airbending and wrecked most of the stuff."

Korra muttered embarrassedly and shrugged, "It was an accident damn it."

Pabu scampered up her arm and sat on her head, causing the irate avatar to look downright adorable as she pouted with the ferret sitting on her head. Asami decided to have mercy on the other woman and gestured back towards the boys' guestrooms, "Can we talk at your place? It's closer and private... The news isn't something we want just anyone overhearing."

"Alright," Mako waved them in the direction, the group making the walk over to the small guest house rather quickly. Bolin and Korra chattered about their metalbending practice earlier in the day, while Bolin lamented about how he couldn't seem to grasp the skill just yet.

The firebender ahead of them held the door open for the group, shutting it behind them and making sure there wasn't any eavesdroppers around them, "Now what's this life-changing news?"

Korra's perkiness suddenly deflated, and Asami felt the nerves rising in her throat like bile. The two exchanged hesitant looks, before swallowing their fear and addressing the elephant in the room.

"Look," Korra held out her hands pleadingly. "I know this is going to sound kind of shocking, but please keep an open mind. I'm still not to sure how this happened, but it did. And now Asami and I, well we have some consequences to deal with."

"Consequences of what?" Mako scrunched his eyebrows together. "What's happened that's so bad?"

"It must have been bad to shake you guys this much," Bolin commented. "Did you kill somebody or something, cause I love you guys, but I'm just not cut out for prison life."

"No Bolin," Korra smiled amusingly. "We didn't kill anybody, and I wouldn't say what happened was really _bad _to say, it just... well it certainly took me for surprise."

"What's happened?" Mako asked; his hands drumming against his thigh impatiently.

Asami took a deep breath and placed a hand over her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

For a second Bolin and Mako stared uncomprehendingly at her, not understanding the words that had left her mouth. Mako turned a very bright shade of red, while Bolin held one hand up in a questioning pose, although whatever he was about to ask never made it out of his mouth.

Finally after almost a minute of painful silence, Mako spoke, "But... I don't understand. Whose the dad? It can't be me, we never..."

"We never did the thing, yes," Asami sighed. "The father... well let's just say it's someone you know."

The face that the brothers made was one of the funniest things the heiress had ever seen, and Korra shot her an amused glance before taking pity on the poor souls, "Look, I know this is going to sound kind of outrageous, but I'm telling the truth. The baby... well I'm sort of the 'father' to say, I sired it. The baby's mine."

_"What!?" _Bolin choked on thin air, looking confusingly at the two women, "But... how? You're a girl!- Wait." The earthbender leaned closer to the avatar, "Aren't you?"

Korra pushed his face away with a slightly embarrassed huff, "Of course I'm a girl!"

"Then how?" Mako looked quickly between them, his face was the element of surprise and slight mortification. There was the awkward ex-boyfriend card, "I mean... if you're a girl..."

"I got a little drunk shortly after Harmonic Convergence," Korra sighed and looked down. "I was upset about not being able to deal with the vines, and decided to raid Bumi's stash. I sort of ran into Asami and... well, I thought she was really pretty and... well you get my drift."

"You didn't..." Bolin looked worriedly at the heiress, "I didn't know you went that way, either of you!"

"It's not really something you tell everyone," Asami rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't really know either. It kind of took me by surprise too."

Korra flushed and looked down, muttering a quick sorry, while Mako rubbed his temples, "So this is why you guys have been so off the last month? You're pregnant with Korra's baby? And I still don't understand _how _exactly this happened."

"I went into the avatar state during the... you know, _the act,_" Korra chewed on her lip. "Tenzin told us that it's happened to other female avatars before, that I'm not the first one to have a child by another woman like this."

"The avatar state gives you the power to knock up women?" Bolin's eyes went wide, "That's really insane, I thought the avatar state only gave you increased bending abilities."

"There's other stuff to it," Korra sighed. "Stuff we haven't even discovered yet. The spiritual side of my powers is what caused this, somehow it gave me the ability to create life inside another. There's so much we don't know about this. We don't even know how it'll affect the baby, it may give the kid powers like mine too."

"It may not," Asami looked at the brothers. "All we know for certain is that I'm pregnant and Korra is the biological parent. There's no one else it could have been."

"Okay, okay." Bolin held up his hands imploringly, "I believe you."

Asami and Korra smiled gratefully at him before turning to Mako, the firebender held his chin in his hands, his thoughts echoed into his eyes, "Mako?"

"I believe you," he answered softly. "I was just thinking of the criminals. We already made an enemy of the Earth Queen, and Raiko too in a way. But we don't know anything about these other people. How many have you told so far?"

"You, Bolin, Lin, Su, Tenzin, Kya, and Aiwei knows one of us is pregnant," Korra counted off on her fingers. "But we didn't tell him who."

"So what now then?" Bolin looked worriedly at Asami, "If someone bad finds out, they could use that against us." He gestured at Korra, "Against you."

"I know," the avatar chewed on her lip worriedly. "It's why we waited to tell you guys and the others, we're still trying to keep it a secret. At least while we still can."

"Alright," Mako and Bolin nodded. "We won't tell anyone. Don't worry."

"Thanks," Korra smiled while Asami sighed in relief. "And thank you two for understanding. You're always there when we need it."

"Hold up, hold up, hold up," Bolin looked suspiciously at the two girls. "Are you guys _dating _now?"

Korra and Asami both flushed and looked away, before the avatar managed to cough into her hand once and shook her head, "No, we're not." _But I wish we were._

"Okay, okay," Bolin smiled. "Just checking."

Mako looked out the window, the sky had darkened, "Dinner's soon, we should get ready. I need to wash up a bit."

"Alright," Asami looked at the two. "We'll see you then?"

The firebender seemed hesitant for a second, before acceptance washed across a smile and he smiled at them, "See you then."

* * *

><p>"We should of grabbed one of the cops," Ming-Hua looked at the three sitting around the fire. "Maybe they know where the avatar is."<p>

Ghazan waved a hand, "She could be anywhere, the world is a big place after all."

P'Li smirked, "We'll find her, it's only a matter of time anywhere."

She looked over to where Zaheer sat meditating, the new airbender slowly opened his eyes, determination drew across his face, "She's with the metal clan, and I've just found out some rather startling news."

"What's happened?" P'Li looked at her partner, mild concern appearing in her face.

Zaheer smiled at the combustion bender, a million thoughts ran through his mind on how they could use the information to their advantage, when finally he spoke.

"Asami Sato, the avatar's companion, is pregnant."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's done! <strong>_

_**BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! YOU WONDEROUS FEEDBACK FUEL ME!**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heyo! How's it goes my peoples!?**_

_**I have another wonderful chapter for your reading enjoyment, and I hope you like it. (It took me forever to finish this dang it.)**_

**_And don't worry, I promise to start updating a whole lot faster. School's just been a hassle, so I've been kind of distracted._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra in any way, shape ,or form._**

* * *

><p>Korra was ready for action.<p>

Her fingers twitched eagerly, her eyes narrowing as she gazed across at her opponent.

Wei smirked back at her, before bending two metallic rocks off the nearest pedestal and sending them her way.

Korra sidestepped, twirling around as she redirected the metal off to the side. She pushed one away, and used her free hand to bend out the metal cable at her side.

The avatar concentrated as she tried to smack the metalbending twin with it, only for it to miss by a foot as he dodged. She tried to recoil the cable, when he slammed a foot down on the metallic rope, and bended it into a constant flowing loop.

Korra grunted as it wrapped around her waist and sent her flying back around ten feet, looking up as the twin pumped his fist and grinned, "I can't believe I'm sparring with the Avatar!"

Wing grumbled from over where he was working with Bolin, a frown present on his face, "I can't believe I'm stuck with her friend."

Bolin held a smaller lump of meteor metal between his hands, pressing together with all his might, "Hold on! I almost got it!" The rock fell limply from his hands, and a disappointed look crossed his face, "No? Oh well- OW!"

Two metal plates came up and smacked the poor earthbender between them, causing Bolin to call out indignantly, "HEY!"

"Trial by fire! Best way to learn metalbending, my friend!" Wing bended another metal rock at Mako's younger brother, causing Bolin to squeal and dive out of the way.

He popped back up to his feet, and kicked a small rock the size of a pinkie into the air, before punching it straight into Wing's forehead.

Suyin's son grabbed his forehead and groaned, the sharp stinging pain from being hit in the middle of his head.

Mako and Asami walked over, the firebender chuckled and looked at his little brother, "Oh! Nice shot Bolin! But I thought you were suppose to be practicing metal bending?"

Wing finally stopped whining about the scratch on his forehead to glare at the other earthbender, crossing his arms in annoyance, "Yeah, cheater."

Bolin rubbed his arm as he walked up to his brother, "Mako, metal bending is extremely difficult! No one can get it right away, if they can get it at all! It's not normal!"

The sound of a renewed sparring match dragged their attention over to where Korra and Wei were in fierce competition, the Avatar twirled once and used the cable to sweep Wei's feet from under him.

He fell with a thump, and Korra recoiled the metal cable back into it's holder. The Avatar was silent for a second, before a smile broke across her face and the bender jumped happily, "Wahoo! Metalbending Champion!"

Asami and Mako looked back at Bolin with an amused look to which the earthbender sighed and pouted, "Well she's the _Avatar! _Of course she's going to get it easier than me!"

The CEO of Future Industries decided to take pity on the poor soul that was Bolin, and got everyone's attention, "Guys, it's time to wash up. Tonight's Opal's farewell dinner."

"Ugh!" Bolin grumped around, "And now I got to say goodbye to Opal!? This is the worse day ever!"

And with that said he slumped down and slowly staggered away from the sparring area.

Mako raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother retreat, "I better go make sure he doesn't do something stupid and accidently burns down our guest house, I'll see you guys at dinner."

The twins, Korra, and the secretly pregnant heiress all waved him off. Wing and Wei soon excused themselves for a quick game of that odd metal ball game before they had to clean up, and raced off towards the arena.

Asami only had a second before Korra ran up to her and lifted the nonbender off the ground in a bear hug, "Did you see me!? That was awesome!"

Korra set the slightly frazzled woman down before directly addressing the child growing in the inventor's womb, "Your mama's going to be the best metalbender in the world. Even old grumpy Lin won't stand a chance!"

"Don't let her hear you say that," Asami warned, a playful smile appearing on her face. "You know Beifongs don't like competition."

"More like I'll leave her in the dust," Korra looked up at the slightly older girl, a warm sparkle in her eyes.

For a moment time seemed to freeze, and Asami could feel her cheeks heating up from their close proximity. Korra's face was merely inches away, all she had to do was lean forward a little and they would be kissing.

It took a few seconds, but Korra suddenly seemed to understand Asami's rather frantic train of thoughts and backed up embarrassedly, a deep blush spreading across her face, "Sorry! I shouldn't have invaded your space like that, that was really uncool of me and I sincerely hope you can find it in your heart to for-"

"It's alright," Asami laughed, she didn't know why but suddenly she simply couldn't stop. Maybe it was the awkwardness in the air, maybe it was the fact that the woman she had been dreaming of kissing ever since the night the baby was initially conceived had almost done it for her.

Or maybe it was just the nerves spreading throughout her body looking for a escape route.

The heiress doubled over, her contagious laughter eventually dragging the Avatar in with her, and the two of them leaned against eachother as they giggled and snorted at the smallest of things that normally wouldn't garner a second glance.

Korra fought to catch her breath, only to take one look at Asami before the two of them burst into laughter again.

Finally, after falling to the ground and managing to calm the insistent giggles, the Avatar was able to regain use of her lungs and ordered her body into a standing position; she turned and dutifully helped the pregnant engineer off the ground, unconsciously making sure the woman carrying her child didn't have any signs of harm on her body.

"Quit babying me," Asami ruffled the master of the four element's hair. "I'm fine."

"I know," Korra grinned. "I can't help it. Got to make sure you're always okay."

"If you're this helpful when I need food in the middle of the night, then I'll be impressed," Asami gestured back towards the guest houses. "Now come on. You stink, and I need a fresh jacket after rolling around in the dirt."

"I do not stink!"

"Whatever you say Korra."

* * *

><p>The dinning room was filled with people.<p>

The chef was passing around some type of raw veggie wraps, and Korra practically heard her stomach growling in excitement. She was so freaking hungry it wasn't even funny. Maybe it was her water tribe heritage? Chief Sokka used to talk endlessly about meat and whatnot, and due to her own ravenous appetite she could understand why.

Asami inspected the special wrap the chef had made for her, he had to be included in the news of her pregnancy when she couldn't seem to eat anything without growing nauseas. In response, he prepared several meals specifically for pregnant women that actually seemed to agree with her stomach for once.

Korra was beyond relieved when Asami started eating again, the Avatar had been getting rather worried that missing so many meals would have a negative effect on their child's development.

Their child. Those two words were enough to send chills racing up her spine. Of course, she always wanted children, but due to her position as the Avatar it had seemed something of a fairytale fantasy.

She saw how it affected Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya; she could only hope she would be able to do right by her little boy or girl.

Asami hadn't spoke to much of what she wanted in her future, never really said if she had wanted kids or not. And now she didn't really have the choice, it had already been made for her.

Sometimes, Korra felt guilty about the whole thing. If she hadn't let her emotions get the best of her and stayed away from Bumi's stash of alcohol, this wouldn't have happened. And Asami wouldn't have to worry about the responsibilities of raising a baby and running her company at the same time.

The bender vowed she would be there to help; she vowed she would cherish her offspring with all her heart. She vowed she _would not _screw this up.

And just maybe, there might be a chance at a being a complete family with the heiress.

Korra never really gave any thoughts to the odd thoughts floating through her mind whenever Asami popped into her brain. The inventor was breathtakingly beautiful, that could not be denied, but Korra never understood what it meant when she caught herself sneaking glances, or watching the sway of her hips as the CEO sauntered off somewhere with dozens of blueprints in her hands.

Until now that is.

She was falling in _love. _

She was falling in love with Asami Sato.

The baby was what really kicked her emotions into gear. Imagining her and Asami raising a child together sent her heart fluttering sporadically, and in all honesty she felt a little bad about it.

She and Mako had only broke up a little over a month before, and suddenly here she was about to become a parent with his ex-girlfriend.

Yeah, it was kind of messed up.

At least he hadn't seemed to take it badly, if not a little surprised, but then again that was perfectly understandable. She hadn't really known she liked girls either until she came to Republic City; she'd been so isolated in the White Lotus Compound, it was hard to tell if she was even attracted to people at all.

Then she met people her own age, and everything fell into place.

Su called for a toast, rising from her seat to address the room, "Thank you everyone for joining us in celebrating Opal's farewell dinner." The matriarch looked down tenderly at her daughter, "Opal you are an amazing young woman, daughter, friend, and soon to become airbending master. Your father and I couldn't be more proud of you." She kissed her daughters' head, and Korra felt a tug on her heart. Would she be able to be that affectionate with her kid? "So, I ask everyone to raise their glass, and help me honor Opal as she prepares to help lead us into the new age."

Everyone raised their glass in acknowledgement, and smiles spread across the room.

After, everyone broke into their own conversations. Varrick straightened next to Asami, clicking his fingers twice and calling out, "Zhu-Li! Bring the.. uhh.. thing!"

The super assistant popped out of nowhere, causing the heiress to jump slightly, and watch with wide eyes as she pulled some type of device from a bag and placed it in Varrick's hand, "Check it out!"

He leaned in close to her, propping the device between his hands and smiling, "It's my latest invention! I call it, an airbender finder!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Korra swallowed her food and looked over, "That thing can find airbenders?"

Asami grabbed it and turned, pointing the tip in the Avatar's direction. Korra straightened and waited for a indication that it worked, when Asami frowned and handed it back to the mad man, "I think it's broken."

"It's not broken, she needs to airbend into it!" Varrick gestured crazily with his hands before snatching the so called airbender finder away, "How else do you expect the thing to work!?"

Asami and Korra both narrowed their eyes at him, their irritation building with the odd man.

The heiress sighed and turned back to her food, stabbing her utensil into the veggies on her plate and raising it to her mouth. Korra watched out of the corner of her eye, happy to see the food the chef had made special for the pregnant CEO dulled the nausea she usually got from foods the baby didn't seem to like.

"What?" Asami looked at her and the Avatar realized she'd been staring, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh.. No! Of course not," Korra stuttered out nervously, her face turning hot at being caught, before she turned and buried her face in her plate.

The heiress raised an eyebrow in surprise, before shrugging and returning to her meal.

Later, as they watched the airship slowly take off, Korra pursed her lips in thought. They were suppose to leave Zaofu tomorrow and search for more airbenders before heading up to the Northern Air Temple; in order to keep the group of supposed super criminals from catching her, Lin wanted to keep a fast pace as they navigated through the Earth Kingdom.

Normally, it would have annoyed Korra of the police chief's overprotectiveness.

However, with Asami pregnant, and the criminals' exact motive unclear, it was uncertain how far they would go to get to her.

The last thing she needed was her friends and family put in danger by a couple of lunatics.

As the creaking of the domes closing around the city reached her ears, the Avatar decided to worry about it later.

Right now she needed to rest up for the long day tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>The sound of explosions rustled Asami out of her sleep; screaming and sirens echoed in her ear, and the inventor was out of bed, wrapping a robe around her body, and running for the door in less than ten seconds.<p>

As soon as she opened the door, the heiress was greeted to the sight of Mako and Bolin being blown back into a pile at her feet.

"Guys!" Asami collapsed to her knees, and placed a hand on Mako's arm; she helped the firebender sit up as he groaned, "We can't let them take her."

Asami blinked and looked up, four rogue benders were quickly moving across the courtyard. The pregnant woman placed a hand on her stomach and gasped.

One of the men had a limp Korra slung across her shoulder.

Guards suddenly swarmed the area, and Asami let out a breath of relief when she saw Lin Beifong and her family enter the area, "I don't think they're going to get far, look."

The metalbenders trapped the four fugitives between large sheets of metal, and she watched as the captain of the guard ran up and took a fighting stance, "We have you surrounded, it's over. Release the Avatar!"

For a second their was no answer, when Asami suddenly felt a tug in her stomach. She hunched over slightly, preparing for what she thought was a sudden case of nausea.

But that wasn't what happened.

Instead, the ground shook slightly and the area around the metallic sheets trapping the fugitives turned red hot.

The ground suddenly had a moat of lava keeping them from where the criminals where standing.

"That guy's a lava bender! That's awesome...ly not good for us." Bolin corrected his sentence and looked down sheepishly.

The airbender of the group raked his eyes over the crowd surrounding them. That must be Zaheer.

His eyes met Asami's and something seemed to spark in his gaze.

The CEO had only a moment to cry out a warning before a vicious gust of wind was suddenly rocketed their way.

Mako and Bolin both lunged to pull her out of the way, Lin stomped her foot to raise a wall.

But it was too late, a sharp blade of wind that could probably send her hundreds of feet in the air was heading right for her, and she couldn't get out of way in time.

The small tug in her stomach suddenly _burned, _she thrust her hands out, and the gust of wind separated in the middle, passing on either side of her.

She was unharmed, the baby was safe, and somehow she had redirected the wind off to the side.

Asami almost fell forward, her body felt tired and sore. Whatever just happened clearly did not agree with her muscles.

It seemed like everyone had suddenly froze, none of them sure how to process what just happened.

Asami Sato was not a bender.

So why did it seem like she did just that?

Finally, a guard shot a cable in Zaheer's direction and pulled him away towards the walkways to battle; the rogue airbender had been staring at her with a unreadable expression. His eyebrows furrowed up his forehead.

The battle reignited, and she felt Bolin pull her down behind another plastic sheet with Mako and Lin as the combustion bender aimed in their direction.

"How did you do that?!" Bolin frantically gestured wildly with his hands, "Asami! What the heck!?"

"Do what?!" Asami grabbed her head and peaked over the metal sheet. Korra was position in between the four kidnappers, her limp body simply laying there; although Asami almost swore she could see the Avatar looking right at her, "What exactly happened?"

"Your eyes glowed," Mako shot a burst of fire before ducking back down. "It wasn't like the Avatar state, but it was pretty similar. Your iris's suddenly turned bright white for a second, long enough to deflect the air blast."

"But," Asami bit her lip. "I can't bend. How-"

"I don't know," Lin interrupted as she threw a rock in the armless waterbender's direction. "But we need to get Korra back, and not to mention keep you safe now. They saw your eyes, everyone did. Not to mention the fact that Zaheer targeted you specifically."

The implications of Lin's words made her heart feel heavy, nothing made sense, and she could fell the walls closing around her.

Suyin and the twins approached, bending a metal sheet to their side in order to block another combustion shot before kneeling down next to them.

Lin immediately turned to her sister, "How did they get in here?!"

Su narrowed her eyes, "I don't know, but we're not letting them escape!"

Across the moat the criminals worked hard to keep the guards from reaching them. Ghazan looked back to see a metallic bridge crossing over the lave and thrust his fist upwards, a jet of lava blasted the metal in the air; the guards were forced to scatter in order to avoid getting burned by the hot magma.

Asami peaked over the side, watching as each attempt to jump the lava was foiled, "There is no way to cross that moat."

Suyin looked around carefully, taking in every aspect of the area when her eyes were drawn to the domes overhead, "We don't need to cross it."

"What?" Mako shot a stream of fire in the combustion benders' direction before retreating back down, "Yes we do."

"No," Su looked back up before turning to her sister, "We can drop down from the dome on cables."

Lin's eyes widened in acknowledgement, before a flash of hesitation entered, "That's a great idea. Except that third-eyed freak will blast us the moment she sees us."

The younger daughter of Toph turned to Mako and Bolin, "She's a combustion bender, if one of you can stun her, her powers will be knocked out temporarily."

Mako closed his eyes in thought before perking up, "Bolin can land a shot!"

Said earthbender looked at his brother with wide eyes, "I can?!"

"You have to hit her before we drop down, Wing, Wei, let's go," the gathered Beifongs rushed off, leaving the three young adults hiding behind the metal plate.

Bolin made a strangled sound, "I do!?"

Asami placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and send a sheepish smile towards her, "Sorry, kind of nervous."

"You're allowed to be," Asami replied; one hand went to her stomach, as if she was shielding the child inside from the dangers all around her.

Mako fidgeted with the radio one of the guards had given him, waiting for the signal from Lin and Su.

Suddenly the static sound of the radio buzzing to life filled her ears, and the firebender picked up the headset, "Copy that." He turned to his brother, "Alright, it's Bolin time."

The earthbender nodded, pumping himself up, "Bolin time! _Bolin time!"_

He shot to his feet with his brother, and bended a rock directly for the tall combustion bender.

To their immediate disappointment, she ducked and turned towards them, using her arms to shield herself from another small rock while the water and lava bender attacked.

Bolin and Mako kept at it, but the barrage of water and lava became too much.

The younger brother covered his head, "It's too much! I can't get a clear shot!"

They ducked back down as a small wave of lava crashed into the side of the metal sheet; the radio buzzed, "Are we a go?"

Mako grabbed the headset, "No go!"

"Copy, we're a go!"

The firebender widened his eyes, "I said no! Wait!"

Far above, Lin and Suyin Beifong plunged headfirst into the fray.

Mako growled and looked over at the three benders currently guarding Korra's body, leaving Bolin and Asami to huddle down as a small wave of lava crashed against the metal plate again.

The heiress tried to control her fearful breathing, holding her stomach as the anxiety rose in her chest like a suffocating balloon.

The firebending brother shot to his feet, hammering in the escaped criminals direction with wave after wave of fire, "Bolin now!"

Bolin took a deep breath, hoped this worked, and kicked up a pinkie sized pebble and punched it for the combustion bender's forehead.

There was a resounding blast, and Asami slowly peaked over the edge.

"Haha! Nice shot little bro!" Mako smiled hugely, the three of them watching as Lin and Su lowered down to the ground, grabbed Korra and pushed Ghazan back. The metal cables recoiled, and they were pulled back up towards the domes.

The armless waterbender grabbed at Lin's ankle with one of her weird water arm things, only for it to be blasted with a fireball from Mako.

He shot another one over, only for it to be blocked with a swipe.

Zaheer blasted the two guards he was fighting into a column, only to look up and see the Avatar being brought to safety, "No!"

He blasted off the ground with his glider staff, and the entire audience on the floor watched as he slowly approached the retreating sisters taking Korra above the domes.

A sharp blade of air in Lin's direction, dodged.

The chief of police grabbed at the cable as she tried to steady herself, her eyes widening as she watched Zaheer get closer.

Suddenly, Suyin bended the cable in her direction, keeping the two away from the dangerous airbender, and threw three metal bands for his glider wing.

They cut through the material like butter, and the airbender went tumbling down towards the ground.

He used a burst of air to cushion his fall, growling in annoyance, "We failed!"

With a loud scream, he bended the smoke around into a tight tornado, effectively covering their escape.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami all stood up and looked around, "Where are they?"

The radio buzzed next to them, "Guards! Search the entire estate!"

"We're about to find out," Bolin stated, before the three of them were lead away to Suyin's office.

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the couch when Su, Lin, Aiwei, and two guards carrying Korra came in.<p>

Asami held her hands over her heart, her stomach was doing flips and she chewed on her lips nervously as they watched the guards set her down on the couch across from them.

The heiress felt like she might throw up again just from seeing Korra so defenseless like that.

Bolin rubbed her back comfortingly, and she threw him a thankful smile.

Aiwei shook a bottle in his hand, and propped the Avatar's head up so that she could swallow, "The tonic should neutralize the effects of the Zhi-Shu(?) toxin."

Slowly Korra moved her finger, the feeling of returning to life throughout her body. She tried to sit up, but struggled quietly to do so.

Lin turned on Su, "How could you let this happen!? You told me this place was secure!"

"It is!" The younger Beifong defended, "This was obviously a well-planned out operation, so don't blame me!"

The captain of the guard walked into proximity at that moment, standing at attention in the doorway, "We've completed the search."

"Did you find them?" Lin demanded, her fists clenching at her sides.

"We searched the entire estate multiple times, but there's no sign of them," the captain informed.

Lin snarled, "Well keep looking!"

The guard nodded respectfully and quickly ran off.

"Hmm," Aiwei rose to his feet. "It would seem they had inside knowledge of Zaofu."

Korra groaned as she finally managed to sit up, regaining complete control over her body and grabbing her head, "It.. It had to be a guard."

"I agree," Aiwei said.

Suyin's nostrils flared, "Question them all! Whoever betrayed _my _city will suffer the consequences!"

Aiwei nodded, and the adults were about to disperse when Mako spoke up, "Wait!"

They looked over at them, noticing how Asami was huddled in on herself, "We're forgetting something else here. Zaheer specifically targeted Asami."

Korra's eyes widened, and she shot to her feet and stood in front of the heiress, kneeling and grabbing her hands protectively, "He did!? Are you alright!? The baby wasn't hurt, was it!?"

"No," Asami smiled and ran one hand through Korra's hair, the gesture helping ease the frantic beating of the Avatar's heart. "I'm okay."

The room collectively suddenly was entrenched in thought, Lin cupped her palm, "How could I forget!? She deflected the air blade, and I'm pretty sure you're not an airbender."

Asami pursed her lip and punched a hand out, coming up with no following gust, "No. I'm still a nonbender. I don't know how I did it."

"Wait, did what!?" Korra stood back up and crossed her arms, "Can someone tell me exactly what happened?!"

"It almost looked like she went into the Avatar State, Korra," Bolin explained. "The wind was just about to hit her, and her iris's glowed like Avatar white and she thrusted her hands out and BOOM-"

"What he means to say is that she deflected the airbending somehow," Lin stepped in. "Something caused her to tap into some kind of power and she managed to keep herself from getting hurt."

Korra couldn't believe it at first, but looking around at all the grim faces made her realize this was a whole lot more complicated than she thought, "Was it around the beginning of the fight?"

"Yeah," Mako nodded. "Right after the lava bender created the moat."

"I remember seeing him aim at someone, but I wasn't in the right position to see it was you," Korra frowned. "You guys don't think Zaheer knows Asami's pregnant, do you?"

"I believe it may be possible," Aiwei was the one who spoke up. "People will go to extremes to accomplish their goals, and it's already been made clear they wouldn't even hesitate to dare try and kidnap you in a place as secure as our city. I do not disbelieve that they would attack a pregnant comrade of yours to create a diversion long enough to get away."

Asami hugged her stomach, and Korra felt guilt eat away at her heart.

This was all her fault. Asami and their unborn child were now in danger because of her.

"But how does that explain her glowing eyes?" Suyin wondered; the harsh light in her eyes that came from discovering there was a mole in her city had disappeared and she turned her attention to the only nonbender, "What did it feel like?"

"I.." Asami rubbed her arms, "I don't know how to explain it. Almost like a shot of adrenaline. For a few seconds it was like I had all the power in the world running through my veins, then I felt dead tired."

"The power part does sound like the Avatar state," Korra scratched the back of her head. "But I never really feel tired afterwards."

"Well, she's not the Avatar," Mako pointed out. "Her body isn't used to dealing with surges like that."

"What if it's the baby?!" Bolin jumped to his feet, his eyes excited at a new idea. "What if the baby has some avatary powers like you!?"

"That's crazy!" Korra retorted, "Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi don't have any avatar powers, and they're the children of Aang."

"Wait," Aiwei looked between the two younger women. "Miss Sato's baby is... yours, Avatar Korra?"

The southern Water Tribe native stiffened, before turning and looking at the truth seer, "Yes. We conceived it using the Avatar State."

"And don't tell anyone," Lin snapped at the man. "We already have to deal with maniacs trying to kidnap Korra, I don't want them to go after the CEO of Future Industries as well."

"Still," Mako rubbed his temple. "None of this explains how Asami suddenly developed the ability to redirect bending."

Korra exhaled sharply through her nose, one hand clenching as she ponder over what could of cause this.

A far-fetched idea popped into her mind, "The Avatar State is a defense mechanism."

"What?" The room turned to look at her.

"The Avatar State," Korra slowly smiled, finding the correct explanation. "I looked at the stories on Kyoshi about her daughter she sired. It said Koko wasn't a bender, but was able to protect herself against it. Kyoshi said once it was because of the Avatar State, but the rest of the writings were destroyed when the Air Benders were wiped out."

"You think the baby can defend itself," Asami wrapped her head around the idea. "Whenever it senses I am in danger, you think it protects me?"

"It makes sense," Aiwei spoke up. "I am no great spiritual advisor, but it does seem possible for a child conceived using the Avatar State."

The occupants of the room all processed the information, and Lin shook her head, "This just keeps getting better and better."

Suyin shot her a amused look before turning to the four young adults in the room, "How about you kids go get some sleep. We'll have you sleep in the guest rooms in the house. That way you'll be close at hand in case something happens." The matriarch turned to her advisor, "Aiwei, would you be a dear and show them the way?"

"It would be my pleasure," the aging man went to leave, waving for them to follow.

Mako and Bolin moved first, followed by Asami and then Korra.

The Avatar chewed on her lip as she mulled over all that had happened.

She hadn't even noticed it, but her hand automatically drifted to Asami's, unconsciously taking comfort in the fact that the pregnant woman was safe.

Asami simply smiled tiredly, bags forming under her eyes from lack of sleep, and laced their fingers together.

* * *

><p>That night they slept in the same bed, one of Korra's hands resting on the small and barely noticeable bump of Asami's stomach.<p>

The heiress had one hand on the Avatar's muscular arm, her fingers drawing circles over the firm bicep.

Korra couldn't help the shiver that traveled up her spine at the action, it brought back a certain memory of the same finger tracing her bare stomach, exploring each individual ab she sported.

That had been the night this all started.

Asami sighed lightly, Korra's arms were wrapped around her in a protective embrace. Even though she wasn't the one who had almost been kidnapped, the southern native hated the thought of anything happening to her (hopeful) girlfriend and child.

It was an odd thing to do if they were _just _friends, but all lines of modesty had long since been erased due to that fateful night; cuddling to give comfort seemed a pretty tame thing to do.

"What do you think they want with you?" Asami asked, her head laying on the other's shoulder.

Korra sighed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand, "I don't know. What does anyone ever want with the Avatar? Either to help them or brutally murder them."

"Aren't you glad I'm on the help side then?" Asami teased, trying to find humor in the situation.

"I'm very glad," Korra grinned. "You could destroy the world with a swipe of your hand if you wanted Miss Sato."

"I'm aware," Asami chuckled and pulled her hand away from the other's arm, (much to Korra's disappointment). She placed it over her abdomen and hummed lightly to herself, pondering the ever-changing future.

Korra felt butterflies in her chest at the sight. It was almost like the CEO was trying to sing to their child, so very gentle and tender.

The Avatar smiled, "You're so beautiful." And immediately she ate her words, sputtering like mad as a blush overcame her face.

Dear spirits, did that really just come out of her mouth this couldn't be happening it was almost more embarrassing than the time she blurted out to Mako that she thought they were 'made for each other.' (She'd been so very wrong about that though).

Asami simply raised an teasing eyebrow at the scarlet Avatar, "Beautiful huh? I always considered myself more gorgeous than _beautiful._"

"Why do you have to torment me?" Korra whined, heat burned in her cheeks.

"You're blushing."

_"Asami!"_

"Okay, okay," the heiress laughed heartily, causing Korra's heart to pitter-patter in her chest sporadically.

The CEO settled back against the benders' shoulder and snuggled close, while Korra's arms automatically returned to wrapped around the other's waist; one hand reclaimed it's place on the small swell signifying the growing child inside of the nonbender.

Korra had an idea pop into her head, a slightly embarrassing one, but an idea none the less, "Hey, can I try something?"

"Hmm?" Asami looked up at her, "Try what?"

The master of the four elements, protector of the world, vanquisher of Vaatu blushed like a nerd and twirled a piece of her hair bashfully, "I wanted to.. umm.. talk to your stomach... you know, the baby."

"Oh," Asami cocked her head. "Do you mean my bare stomach? Did you want me to pull my nightgown up?"

Korra blushed deeply and Asami realized how that must of sounded, "Oh no! No no no no, I have shorts underneath! It's nothing like that."

She turned a lovely shade of red, the dark color highlighted across her pale cheeks, "Besides it's nothing you haven't seen before."

"True," Korra chuckled and the awkwardness began to fade.

Asami raised her hips off the bed an inch, and Korra helped pull her dress up her legs and over her hips and stomach. They bunched it below the ribcage and true to her word, Asami was wearing a pair of sparring shorts underneath.

Korra hesitantly stared at the bare abdomen. She could see the slight outline of the CEO's own toned core muscles, and wondered how long until they would disappear with the curve of the pregnancy.

"Hey little guy," she pursed her lips. "I'm Korra, uhh... Avatar Korra if you want to be technical. I'm your mom, or father too. It's complicated." She ignored the amused look on Asami's look at that and continued her thoughts, "I just want you to know I love you very much, and I'll keep you safe. Forever and ever, I promise. Okay?" She looked up and saw the slightly tired look on the heiress's face, deciding to cut it short and let the soon to be mother get some sleep, "Now your mommy's pretty tired, and truthfully so am I. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Catch ya later, mini-me."

Without thinking, she pressed a kiss to the bare skin.

Asami jerked and Korra panicked, "I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry, that was stupid of me, I should have asked you, please don't be mad!"

The inventor giggled, and the avatar stared confusingly at her, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not mad," Asami patted the other's cheek. "_I'm really ticklish._ I'm not mad. Just really ticklish, and that's one of my sensitive spots."

"Oh," Korra stammered. "I.. uh.. I totally knew that."

"Sure you did," Asami drawled.

"Okay I didn't," the muscular woman gave a sheepish look, gazing into the beautiful green eyes of the heiress.

Suddenly it hit her how close they were sitting.

Literally, they were only a few inches away from eachother.

Korra felt her heart pounding in her chest, butterflies rising up her throat in nervous little breaths.

Closer and closer they seemed to lean; their faces almost touching.

Then Asami made a choice, and closed the distance.

Soft lips brushed over her mouth, and Korra swore she felt the world explode.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's done!<strong>_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! YOU'RE FEEDBACK MAKES MY DAY, AND BE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! (hint hint, not everything is going to completely follow the storyline as well as it's done so far, and that will become more obvious towards the season 3 finale ;) So give me your thoughts!)**_

_**Next update after Of Alphas and Omegas gets its next chapter.**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heyyyy! I got a new update for you guyyys! :)**_

_**Anyway, this story I plan to extend into Season 4. But I'm not going to go pass that, since it would end up being too long for me. .**_

_**Answers to questions time! (I'm only answering the ones that need to be cleared up for story purposes.)**_

_**gayships101: Once Asami gives birth, she loses the ability to deflect bending, due to the fact that it is the baby that has the ability. The only reason Asami has it right now, is because the Avatar State energy in the baby react to anything that could harm it. That includes harming the mother while she's pregnant with the child.**_

_**I'm considering it, but i still don't have all the season four events sorted out yet, so we'll have to see if a proposal scene fits in there.**_

_**And the baby won't be hurt or anything from Asami moving around or even fighting, since it has that defense mechanism and that it's not necessarily a 'normal' child. (it's still human and all that, but i have certain things directions i want to go to explain how it inherited protection from bending and whatnot.)**_

* * *

><p>Asami's lips were the softest delicacy Korra had ever tasted.<p>

Arms slowly wrapped around the Avatar's neck, and that was all it took for the bender to snap out of her bliss induced shock and kiss back.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and Korra was sure Asami could feel the vibrations of the strong muscle through her own body as they pulled eachother close.

Korra's calloused hands rested themselves on the nonbender's hips, and she moaned lightly against the kiss as Asami gently pushed her back against the bed and straddled her waist.

The pink nightgown the heiress was wearing settled over the Avatar's hands, a soft fluttering of her heart as it burst with love and adoration at the gorgeous woman leaning over her.

Asami's mouth never left her own, and Korra gently ran her tongue along the other's bottom lip as she asked for entry.

A second later the CEO responded, opened her mouth, and Korra eagerly met Asami's tongue halfway.

Korra explored the new territory, her tongue moving from twirling around the engineer's to running along the straight white rows of teeth.

A soft whimper escaped Asami as Korra suddenly flipped their position, pressing the mother of her child into the silky soft sheets and running her lips down the creamy skin of the young woman's neck.

"Korra," Asami bit down on her lip, her self-control rapidly declining. She moved her hands to the Avatar's shoulders and pushed back, "Korra wait."

The Southern Water Tribe native stopped her ministrations, and hurriedly leaned back; the bender looking worriedly at the woman she fell for, "What is it? I didn't hurt you did I?!"

Her hands hovered over Asami's taunt stomach, mindful of the life taking form there.

The CEO smiled and reached up to rest her hand against the other's cheek, her fingers lovingly following the curve of Korra's cheekbone, "No. I'm fine."

"Then what's the matter?" the Avatar asked nervously, moving her hands to nervously wring them together, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Asami shook her head in the negative, before sitting up and smiling lightly at the muscular female. "I'm just... I was thinking maybe we could take this slow."

"Slow?" Korra blinked as she tried to comprehend the situation, her mind still in the lustful fog their impromptu makeout session had induced, "You want to take it slow?"

The CEO nodded, chewing on her lip as she looked down, "I don't have a great track record in the romance department when it comes to just jumping into things, and the last few months have been some of the wildest of my life. I just... I don't know, I'd like to take it slow and try and build up the relationship more. Like going on dates, seeing a mover and walks in the park; I'd like to get to know eachother more, to help us connect more personally. Try and be a normal couple, you know?"

Korra smiled and pressed a kiss to Asami's temple, "Okay."

"Okay?" the engineer blinked, "We can take it slow?"

"Of course we can," Korra exhaled softly and splayed a hand over the other's abdomen. "I suppose there's no taking it slow in the baby department, but dates and whatnot isn't a bad idea." She sighed and sheepishly ran a hand through her hair, "Truthfully, I haven't had much luck in the romance department either, and taking it slow isn't going to hurt anyone. Being normal for a change..." She smiled, "Well, it would be nice for once."

Asami laughed and threw her arms around the other's neck, the two of them falling back onto the bed in a flurry of grins and giggles as they tunneled under the sheets and wrapped their arms around eachother. The inventor smiled against the skin of Korra's neck, "That means so much to me. Thanks."

Korra pressed a kiss to Asami's forehead, "Anything for you."

"You're such a charmer, I swear," the heiress ran her hand up and down the toned muscles along the bender's spine. Her fingers massaging any tense knots she came across and helping to relax the muscles strained from the battle that took place earlier that night. "It's a wonder you don't have more people rushing to be yours."

"There's only one person who matters," Korra mumbled, her face buried in the glossy black hair she loves to run her hands through. "There's only one person I'd travel to the ends of the earth to be with."

"Well," Asami chuckles lightly, her voice breaking with the tiredness of sleep. "I'm sure they can say the same."

"I hope so," Korra nuzzles closer, her arms pulling the heiress flush against her as she drifts off into sleep.

Asami holds her close, listening to the pounding of the Avatar's heart as she moves her head to the other's chest. She feels the rise and fall of each breath, and can't help but thank the spirits that Korra is safe in her arms.

She doesn't want to know what would have happened if the kidnappers got away with her.

The bender's strong heartbeat resonates into her ears, the reassurance that Korra's still alive is the most comforting thing she's ever heard.

Asami sighs quietly, and snuggles the covers more securely around herself; Korra is more exposed as she is used to colder weather, but the inventor is _very _sensitive to the cold.

Within minutes, she's embraced by blissful darkness.

* * *

><p>Korra should have known Aiwei would have created a back up plan for his escape.<p>

The barrel bomb ticked down, the resounding explosion leaving no evidence of whatever was in the room behind.

She barely had enough time to bend a spear of air around them to quell the implosion before the fires reached the group of four.

The fires dissipated, and she stopped the rotating air, before growling and moving into the room; the last words the traitor had said to them kept replaying over and over in her mind. Pure rage filled her entire being; she wouldn't stop until this man and his entire criminal group was brought to justice.

_"And you think I had something to do with it?" Aiwei glanced over his shoulder at them, his eyes becoming more and more unfeeling by the second._

_Korra exchanged hesitant looks with the others, before turning back to the truth-seer, "We're just looking for answers."_

_"And you think you've found some," his words weren't a question. No, they were a statement._

_Aiwei looked once more over his shoulder at the four young adults, before addressing Korra, "You have no idea Avatar, you have absolutely no idea of what's coming for you and that _thing_ growing in your little whores' womb."_

_Pure hatred spread through her at those words, barely noticing how Asami flinched at those words, and Korra opened her mouth to snarl when a wall of metal suddenly started to rise from the ground._

_Mako jumped to his feet and blasted a fireball at the man standing behind the rising wall, but wasn't fast enough as the wall hit the ceiling and covered the truth seer's escape._

Now, looking over the ruins of the secret room, Korra mentally kicked herself at taking so long to bend a hole through the metal wall.

They looked around, the three benders on their toes with Asami safely between them; Mako glanced around carefully, before lowering his hands, "He's gone."

Korra narrowed her eyes, raking her gaze over the destroyed room when she saw a large door shaped hole behind two fallen ceiling support beams, "There!" She turned to Bolin, "Help me clear it out!"

They bent the earth to either side of the room, and walked towards the tunnel entrance slowly, when Su and Lin ran in down the stairs.

The Chief of Police immediately zoned in on the four, "What happened!? We heard an explosion!"

Suyin looked around with confused eyes, her face a picture of pure surprise, "Where's Aiwei?"

"Gone," Korra snapped and turned to the matriarch of the Metal Clan. "You're trusted advisor was the one who betrayed us." She pointed at the tunnel entrance, "This is where Zaheer got in and out of Zaofu!"

"What!?" Suyin gulped and looked down, her eyes showing her distress, "No!"

Lin stepped forward and slammed her foot on the ground, reading the waves moving through the ground and getting a read on the area, "He must have collapsed the tunnel."

The captain of the guard suddenly ran down the stairs, "Is everyone okay!?"

The eldest Beifong turned to the woman and barked out orders, "Aiwei is a fugitive! Have every available guard search the mountain side and find out where this tunnel exits!"

The guard clasped her hands together and bowed, before running back up the stairs.

Asami stood sullenly in the back, and Korra noticed she hadn't had the chance to make sure her new girlfriend was okay, "Asami!"

The nonbender looked up at the call of her name, and smiled slightly at Korra as she walked up to her, "Hey."

"Are you alright?" Korra nervously looked over the pregnant female for any signs of trauma, "You weren't hurt in the explosion, were you?"

Asami shook her head in the negative, "No. Mako shielded me from the flames that got through the air shield, but I'm okay." She pressed a hand to her stomach, "We both are."

"Good," Korra breathed, before blinking as she watched the dim light in the engineer's eyes go darker. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Asami took a long breath, and rubbed her arms. "I'm just... I'm thinking about something Aiwei said."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Korra pulled the nonbender to her, burying her face into Asami's neck as the Avatar tried to inhale the jasmine scent of the heiress and imprint it in her mind. "All that matters is that everyone's safe. You're safe. The baby's safe. Mako and Bolin; everyone is safe."

"I know," Asami nodded and took note of the smoke filling the area. She covered her mouth with her jacket sleeve, "I shouldn't stay here too long. Smoke inhalation isn't good to put on the doctor's list."

Korra winced and placed her hand on the small of the other's back, leading her out of the room as more guards came to excavate the area, "Let's go."

A few hours later found them waiting once more in Suyin's office; Lin was next to her sister, comforting the younger distraught Beifong as they waited for news on Aiwei's whereabouts.

The Avatar was standing near the other couch, her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. Asami and Bolin were sitting silently on the couch next to her, with Mako pacing behind where the Beifong sisters were.

After another ten minutes of tense waiting, the captain of the guard walked to the door, "We searched the entire mountain sides, but couldn't find any sign of him. The tunnel exit was located, but the only clues were a set of tire tracks leading away."

"Very well," Lin waved her away, turning her attention to Su as she sighed sadly.

"I trusted him with my life," the metal bender closed her eyes. "I thought we were family, but it was all a lie."

"It wasn't your fault," Korra said as she punched her hands together. "He deceived everyone."

Mako cupped his chin, his eyebrows scrunching together in thought, "He had an escape plan all thought out!"

"Not to mention this group has more influence than we thought," Lin grumped. "They're way more dangerous than I predicted. If Aiwei was an ally to them, we don't know who else might be involved."

"Which is why we should track him down and make him and the rest of Zaheer and his little gang talk," Korra said. "Until we find Aiwei, I'm putting off the search for airbenders. Naga can track his scent and-"

"No." Lin stood up and immediately dismissed the idea, "Korra we're not hunting these guys. They're too dangerous. I'm taking you all back to Republic City where I can protect you."

"If I wasn't safe here, I won't be safe anywhere!?" Korra argued. "It's my job to bring these guys to justice."

"Don't lecture me about jobs!" Lin snapped, "We're going back to Republic City and that's final!"

Korra bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, the truth seer's words echoed in her mind; _"You have no idea Avatar, you have absolutely no idea of what's coming for you and that _thing_ growing in your little whores' womb."_

The Avatar angrily pointing in Asami's direction. "Aiwei threatened my girlfriend and my _unborn __child_! There's no way I'm just going to let them get away! He's going to be dragged back here and face the consequences of his actions. And so is Zaheer and the other members of his kidnapper group!"

Lin opened her mouth to yell at Korra when Suyin shot up from her seat, "Enough! Korra, listen to Lin. She's right about this."

"But-"

"Look," Su smiled slightly, hoping to resolve some of the tension in the Avatar's frame. "If you're worried about Aiwei getting away, don't be. I promise the Metal Clan will track him down, and him and all the others who are part of this will be brought to justice. In the meantime, I'll have my people ready your airship. You four can leave with Lin first thing in the morning."

Korra growled but looked down in submission, knowing there was no way she could fight _both _Lin and Suyin on the matter.

* * *

><p>After night fell, the four spent most of their time in the single guest house they were sharing for the night, the damage done to Mako and Bolin's during the fight with Zaheer and his allies left theirs unable to be used.<p>

Korra angrily paced back and forth, "This is unbelievable! This guy had the sheer nerve to threaten _my _pregnant girlfriend, and they just want to let him get away!?"

"Wait..." Bolin raised his hands in the air, a sly grin coming across his face, "_Did you just say girlfriend?"_

Korra froze mid-step and nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head, "Oh... uh... Yeah, we're sort of a couple now."

"And when did this happen?" Mako asked, although he looked a little off-put to hear his two ex-girlfriends were now dating _and _expecting a baby due to spirity stuff, Korra and Asami could see that he was trying to be a good friend, "I thought you two weren't dating last time I heard."

"Last night," the heiress ran her fingers through her hair, combing out the knots. "After they tried to kidnap Korra; they bunked us in the same guest room in the mansion and we just talked awhile, then we kissed and realized maybe we should date."

"Heh," Korra grinned at the memory, a light blush coloring her face. "Yeah we did."

Bolin sent his sly smirk her direction, and the Avatar shook out of it, "_Anyway, _we need to focus on the whole crazy criminal problem involving them trying to kidnap me and _threatening my unborn child!_"

Asami shuffled in her seat, hugging her stomach as she looked down.

Korra realized this was probably one of the major fears she had about having this baby. This little boy or girl was the child of the Avatar; she already had so many enemies who probably drooled over the possibility of causing her pain, the fact that someone was specifically targeting Asami in order to get to her made Korra so angry she felt like she might erupt like a volcano.

If there was one thing you could believe when it came to Korra, it was that she absolutely _hated _the thought of someone she loved getting hurt. Or worse.

'No,' Korra mentally berated herself. 'She's not going to be hurt, and she's certainly not going to die. I refuse to let that happen.'

A knock at the door dragged their attention over, and they only had a second before the door slid open.

Suyin Beifong stood there, a serious and solemn expression on her face, "Do you really think Naga can track Aiwei's scent?"

Korra blinked before shaking her head and forcing herself to answer, "I know it. She's the best tracker around."

"Good," Su handed her a pair of keys, and Korra felt her eyebrows go up her forehead in confusion before the matriarch continued, "There's a jeep full of supplies and a full tank of gas by the western entrance."

"There is?" Mako ambled over, "Why?"

The youngest daughter of Toph Beifong took a deep breath, "Because, I want you to find Aiwei and bring him to me."

"But you said-"

"I said what Lin wanted to hear," Su interrupted and waved a dismissive hand. "And I've gotten you some time to get a heads up."

"Really?" Korra grinned, "Thank you!"

"It's no matter," the metal bender sighed. "Just get back here safely. I'll keep Lin busy."

The Avatar felt exhilaration rush through her veins, and with a determined look she turned to the rest of Team Avatar, "Let's get this guy."

Then she hugged Su in thanks, the surprised look on the elder woman's face melted into motherly smile and after saying their thanks once more, they were off.

Minutes later, as Asami readied the jeep and the others presented a piece of cloth taken from one of the blanket that survived the explosion at Aiwei's, the inventor felt a hand pull her around, and Korra's unique natural oceanic scent filled her nostrils, "Hey."

"Hey," the bender pressed a kiss to Asami's cheek, before pulling away to look seriously at her girlfriend. "I need you to stay close to one of us. If something happens, and we get separated; try and stay with either Mako, Bolin, or me. If we're... out of commission, I want you to go straight back to Zaofu."

Asami inhaled sharply, "Korra! I can't just abandon you guys."

"I don't care," Korra shook her head. "The baby is more important than us. Mako and Bolin both agreed, we talked about escape plans while Naga catches Aiwei's scent; if something happens and we're not around, go back to Zaofu. Don't risk our child Asami."

A small smile pulled at her lips, and she nodded and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss, then pulled away and climbed into the drivers' seat, "Okay. I promise. No unnecessary dangerous stunts, mama bear."

Korra grinned and shot her a thumbs up, "You know it."

Naga padded over, an urgent whine in her voice; Mako and Bolin followed, "She's got a scent. We need to get moving!"

With that said, Korra leaped up onto the polar bear dogs back, quickly scratching behind the large animal's ear, "Go Naga!"

Then the tracker broke into a run, and Asami turned over the engine as the bending brothers jumped into the jeep behind them, and the hunt was on.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the first small town in the outskirts of the desert, Naga had tired and needed a water break.<p>

Korra looked around, her eyes taking in each and every individual she saw, keeping a watchful eye out for the man in the Zaofu garb, "Aiwei's definitely been through here." She patted her trusted animal companion on the neck, "Good tracking girl."

Asami shut off the engine after driving the car to the side, then the three jumped out of the jeep and walked over to join Korra, "What now?"

"Let's take a look around," Mako scanned the area. "Maybe someone's seen him."

They agreed and moved inside the most welcoming building there.

Inside, it was some kind of a bar; what looked like a gang of bounty hunters crowded around the counter, while more of them were seated at a table near the middle.

They looked around uneasily, when Bolin caught sight of a poster with his face on it, "Oh look! They have a mover poster of me! Must be big NukTuk fans." He straightened up his shirt, "I should probably go over and say hello."

"No!" Mako grabbed his brother's shirt and yanked him back, dragging the three's attention to the firebender, "Those are wanted posters."

"Wanted posters?" Korra knitted her eyebrows together, "From who?"

"The Earth Queen," Mako said. "And there's one for each of us."

The detective leaned closer to the pictures, looking over the details, "Wanted by her majesty the Earth Queen for crimes against the Earth Kingdom. Dead or Alive." He looked back at Korra, "I'm guessing this is because we took her airbenders?"

"They weren't hers to keep!?" Korra exclaimed, "I swear, if I ever see her pinchy little queen face again, I'm GonNA-"

Asami cut her off, looking to the side and taking notice of the bounty hunters suddenly taking interest in them, "Uh guys. I think we should get out of here."

The others all looked over at the audience, before they backed out the door way.

Korra sent a pointed look at the challengers, taking her hands and making the universal 'I got my eyes on you' signal.

Once they were outside, the four converged near the jeep, keeping a watchful eye on passing wanderers as they talked over any news.

"So," Bolin sighed and hung his head. "We're wanted men now?"

"Pretty much," Korra groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Miss Queenie britches is going to get a royal but kicking for this."

"We have other things to worry about right now," Mako reminded and gestured around the area. "No sign of Aiwei. He probably traveled further into the desert. What's the next town?"

"The Misty Palms Oasis," Asami said, remembering coming across the town on the map. "It's a few hours from here, but it's the closest place I can think of. After that there's nothing around but desert."

"Which direction is it?" Korra asked, scratching the polar bear dog's head as Naga butted in between the four and collapsed onto her back, asking for attention before they moved.

"Northwest," the CEO tapped her chin in thought. "If we leave in the next half-hour, we can get there by noon. But it's at least three hours."

"Then let's move," Mako nodded his head and the other three mobilized.

Asami went to jump into the drivers seat when a hand grabbed her arm, and gently stopped her from moving another inch.

She turned just to have a mouth latch onto hers, hands tangling in her hair and a breathless chuckle breezed out of her lungs as Korra pulled away with a stupid grin on her face, "What prompted that?"

The Avatar shrugged, one hand twirling the hair framing her face, "Just because I can."

Mako looked extremely red-faced from where he was sitting, while Bolin cooed like a four year old, "How cute!"

"We need to get moving," Asami pressed a kiss to Korra's cheek. "After we find Aiwei, you can steal all the kisses you want."

"Promise?" Korra raised an expectant eyebrow.

Asami patted the shorter bender on the head, "Promise."

* * *

><p>Korra sat on the large rock near the outcroppings where Aiwei's jeep was; she had her chin tucked onto her knee, her eyes narrowed as she gazed over the Misty Palms Oasis.<p>

Asami swept through the fugitive's getaway vehicle, looking over anything that might be of interest.

The sun beat down on her, making the engineer contemplate removing the top part of the jump suit and simply winging it in her pants and tank top, but she managed to tough it out.

She opened the glove department and a light bulb went off in her head; inside was a simple piece of paper with something brief and to the point written on it.

Asami looked back to tell Korra, when she noticed the sullen look upon the Avatar's face, "Are you okay?"

Korra sighed angrily, "I'm just frustrated. What does Zaheer want with me? What's his plan?"

The heiress fingered the paper and held it up for the bender to see, "I don't know. But, I think I found a clue."

Korra spun around and slid off the rock, walking over to her girlfriend to see what it was she came across.

Asami handed her the paper, and Korra read the message off slowly, "Xai Bau's grove. Sundown." A thousand different thoughts streamed through Korra's eyes when she realized the importance of the note, "This must be where and when Aiwei is going to meet Zaheer!"

The inventor turned to grab the map she'd set on the back seat, smiling when she felt Korra come up next to her and press a kiss to her cheek, before turning her attention to the map in Asami's hands. She smoothed it out over the car's hood, and ran her finger over the landmarks, "Xai Bau's grove. Where are you?"

A small blue spirit flew onto the map, and cawed loudly for attention.

Korra and Asami waved them away; the heiress trying to locate the meeting place, "Go away. I'm trying to find something."

They looked over the map with no luck; it was as if the grove simply didn't exist.

After another half-hour of careful observation, Naga lifted her head from where she was resting in the shade, and alerted the two of Mako's arrival.

"We found Aiwei hiding in the inn," the detective said, removing the gross yellow rain slip and goggles from his person.

"That's great!" Korra grinned and turned to the firebender, "We found something too!"

Asami grabbed the note and handed it to the amber-eyed man, "It looks like Zaheer is going to meet Aiwei at sundown in a place called Xai Bau's grove." She turned and picked up the map, a irritated look crossing her eyes, "But I can't find it anywhere on the map."

Korra narrowed her eyes, "Lets go bust Aiwei's door down and finally get some answers! We need to know who these people after me are!"

"No!" Mako killed her plan of action, "As soon as he knows we're on to us, he'll shut down. I say we wait it out until he leaves, then follow him to the grove."

Korra's face set in determination, "And he'll lead us straight to Zaheer."

* * *

><p>After the meeting with Bolin's super fans, Korra was feeling a little better. It was a truly hilarious thing she had a good laugh about after they left, even though Bolin bemoaned her that it wasn't funny (it was to her).<p>

But now, trapped in the tiny hotel room, and trying to keep and eye on Aiwei's hideout dampened her spirits just a bit.

Asami was sitting against the wall, one hand on her stomach as she took deep breaths to try and calm her nausea; they'd walked by a food stand selling some type of roasted lizard and the poor thing prompted keeled over and lost her breakfast.

Naga was perched on the bed, Pabu laying on the polar bear dog's saddle. She wagged her tail and smacked Bolin in the face, "Ow! Naga!"

The animal looked up in a 'What?' kind of way, before laying back down.

Impatiently, Bolin began to pace back and forth in the small space not otherwise occupied, while Mako and Korra gazed out the window, keeping an eye out for any movement.

The curtain to Aiwei's room was pulled open, and they caught sight of the metal bender looking around nervously before he slinked back inside, "There he is."

Bolin groaned as time passed, continuing to pace around obnoxiously, "Ugh, I though stakeouts were supposed to be exciting. This is horrible!"

He saw the small drawer in the corner next to Asami and grinned, "Oh! I wonder if they have any snacks in here." He pulled open the drawers and looked eagerly, only to catch sight of a game, "Look they have a pai-sho board! Mako, want to play!?"

"Kind of busy here bro."

Bolin pouted and looked down, when Asami perked up, "I'll play."

"Oh, no offense, but I learned how to play street pai-sho from shady shin," the earthbender tugged on his shirt. "So, I'm pretty good!"

"Oh really?" Asami raised an eyebrow, "I learned how to play from my dad; the diabolical genius?" Her face set in an almost mockingly evil smirk, "I'll destroy you."

"Well," Bolin grinned, "Looks like we got ourselves a pai-showdown."

They set up the board over by Naga and Pabu, the only space big enough for them to sit comfortably.

However, Bolin quickly found out one thing.

Asami Sato was a master at Pai-Sho, and didn't hesitate to brutally defeat him in each and every game.

"Aw, come on!" Bolin swept through the rule book, "That was totally an illegal move!"

"Nuh-uh," Asami protested. "I won that game fair and square."

"Yeah, well we'll see what my friend Mr. Rule Book has to say about that," Bolin smirked and read out the regulations. "The Red Lotus gambit can be used illegally, if the opponent does not have it's elephant-koi piece set in the forward position. However, due to different countries with different cultures, the rules and variations of the game change." He narrowed his eyes, before sighing sadly, "That's no help at all! Korra! As the Avatar, you need to standardize these Pai-Sho rules."

"Okay," Korra raised her eyebrows and shot a snarky glare at the earthbender out the corner of her eyes. "I'll put that on my list after bringing back the Air Nation and taking down the group that tried to kidnap me."

Bolin waved her off, "That's cool, whenever you get to it."

"Assuming Zaheer does show up, and we find him," Mako looked at the Avatar. "What then?"

"Then I make him talk," Korra said, punching her hands together in order to accentuate her point.

"He was locked away for thirteen years Korra," Mako shook his head. "And never broke. I don't think a little bending is going to intimidate this guy."

"You got a better idea?!" Korra retorted.

"Yeah," the detective inclined his head. "We spy on them. If Zaheer and Aiwei don't know they're being watched, they'll talk freely. Then we'll find out who they are, and what they want."

"Hey! That's just like Pai-Sho!" Bolin read from the rule book eagerly, "In order to beat your opponent, you first have to know your opponent."

"Then I guess I know you pretty well," Asami moved her center game piece into the check-mate position. "I win."

"What!?" the green-eyed man groaned, "No! Rematch!"

Sadly for Bolin, by the time they reached their thirtieth rematch, he still hadn't won yet.

The determined player scrunched his eyebrows together as he made the next move, then beamed hugely as he looked up at the pregnant woman, "Haha! Looks like you're on the rocks this time!"

"I can't believe it," Asami blinked. "You might actually win this one."

Bolin grinned, only for his joy to be wiped off the face of the earth as Pabu suddenly jumped down and scattered the game pieces, "NO! PABU, WHY!?"

He slumped down, landing on the NukTuk toy his crazy fans had given him and causing the head to be shot off due to the pressure exerted by his body landing on the sown together gift.

Korra sat up from the box she had used as a chair, staring out the window dangerously, "It's nearly sundown. Why hasn't he left yet?"

"Maybe he snuck out when you weren't looking?" Asami suggested, offering any reason she could think of.

"No," Mako held up a small book. "I just saw him looking out the window fifteen minutes ago, it's in my logbook."

"Ugh," Korra growled and stormed out. "I'm going over there."

"Wait!" the firebender yelped. "You'll blow our element of surprise!"

As usual, the Avatar didn't listen, and they were forced to chase after her as she stomped over to the truth-seer's door; Korra kicked out her foot and blasted it open, "IT'S OVER AIWEI- what?"

Aiwei sat up right on the bed, his back ramrod straight and posture still; his eyes were closed shut, making it seem as if he had simply fallen asleep.

Bolin leaned over the bed, looking for any clue to what was going on, "That's a weird way to sleep."

"He's not sleeping, he's meditating," her eyes went wide and Korra spun to look at her girlfriend, "Asami, those spirits earlier were trying to tell us something. Xai Bau's grove wasn't on the map because it's not in the physical world. It's in the spirit world!" She turned back and jumped onto the bed, automatically going into the meditating position, "I'm going in after him!"

"We'll keep an eye on him in case he wakes up," Mako said before his eyes soften in concern. "And be careful."

Bolin and Asami nodded in agreement, and Korra gave them each a smile before inhaling and relaxing her mind.

She clasped her fists together and focused on the Spirit World, feeling the telltale signs as her spirit left her body and transferred into the other world; suddenly she opened her eyes and looked around, all kinds of odd looking spirits floating in the sky like giant flying whales.

Korra glanced to her right and spotted Aiwei standing underneath a small tree, the man waiting nervously for something to happen.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she walked forward, feeling ready to give the guy a piece of her mind when she jumped behind a tree as she saw Zaheer flicker into existence before the metal bender.

"What happened back in Zaofu?!" The airbender's voice resonated all the way to Korra, and she watched as he approached Aiwei with a deadly glint in his eye, "You told us we wouldn't have any problems getting the Avatar! Because of you, we've all been compromised."

"No!" Aiwei held up his hands in surrender, "Any evidence was destroyed when my library burned."

Zaheer narrowed his eyes and walked closer to the older man, "Where is your physical body now?"

"At the Misty Palms Inn," Aiwei held up his hand once more. "But there is no need to worry, I assure you I wasn't followed!"

"You left a loose end," Zaheer spoke, his voice low and calm.

"No, I swear! No one knows anything about us!" Aiwei pleaded.

"You don't get it, do you?" the airbender growled. "_You _are the loose end!"

Korra jumped out of her hiding spot as she watched Zaheer grab the metal bender, her voice dragging their attention over to her before fading from sight.

The master of the four elements cursed and jumped the small river separating where she had been standing and where they once were; she looked around for any sign of them, weary of a possible sneak attack coming her way.

She gasped when she felt a presence behind her, and turned to stare down the rogue airbender as he smirked, "It seems Aiwei was mistaken. He was followed."

Korra immediately went into a fighting stance, "That's right. We knew he would lead us straight to you; which begs the question, what did you do with him?"

"He'll be spending eternity in the fog of lost souls," Zaheer smirked, a stupid idiotic smirk that made Korra want to slap it right off his face. "Which just leaves the two of us."

He went to step forward, but Korra raised one of her hands, "Don't move Zaheer. You're going to give me some answers."

"No need for aggression," he chuckled lowly and sat down. "Neither of us has our bending, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll answer any questions you have, you deserve that much."

Korra dropped her hands in shock, "Really?"

"Yes." Zaheer nodded, "What would you like to know?"

"Okay," Korra looked expectantly at him, "First off, who are you people?! And why do you keep trying to take me!?"

"We are part of a secret society dedicated to restoring balance and true freedom to the world," his face hardened. "We are the Red Lotus."

"Red Lotus?" Korra mentally scratched her head, "You wouldn't happen to be related to the White Lotus, would you?"

"We are what the White Lotus was meant to be, but after the hundred year war the White Lotus lost it's true purpose," Zaheer sighed. "It's members came out of hiding and openly served the Avatar. They became nothing but glorified body guards who served corrupt nations." His face softened at the next part, showing his admiration of the subject, "So a great man named Xai Bau broke away from the White Lotus, and formed his own secret society."

"Yeah that's a great story, but that doesn't explain why you tried to kidnap me while I was a kid!" Korra crossed her arms.

"That was Unalaq's idea."

"Wait," Korra eyes went wide with surprise, what felt like an ice cold wave washed over her, and she felt pure surprise flow through her veins. "My uncle was part of the Red Lotus?!"

"I met your uncle when I was a teenager after we both joined the Red Lotus," Zaheer explained. "We learned about Raava and Vaatu, and how Avatar Wan foolishly severed them; disrupting the natural order."

"Wan didn't destroy balance, he tried to save it!" Korra argued. "He fought to make sure Vaatu didn't send the world into chaos."

"You really think what Wan did was keeping balance?" Zaheer questioned, "Closing the spirit portals and separating humans and spirits? Even you saw the errors of his ways."

Korra felt anger rising in her stomach, "So all along, you and my uncle planned to take me when I was a kid and use me to open the spirit portals and release Vaatu?!"

"Yes," Zaheer said. "And with members of the Red Lotus as your elemental masters, we could have taught you so much more."

"Sounds to me like you simply wanted to brainwash me," Korra scowled.

"No Korra," Zaheer shook his head sadly. "All I wanted was to show you a better path for the world; a better path for the Avatar to take instead of bending to the will of tyrants."

* * *

><p>Asami hadn't felt this nauseas in over a week, she didn't think she would throw up, but something was definitely not agreeing with her sensitive stomach.<p>

Watching Korra meditate so peacefully made her heart clench in her chest, she didn't know if the Avatar was okay in the spirit world, or if Zaheer had done something and somehow injured her.

Mako was standing next to the window, keeping a careful look out for anyone unfriendly as Bolin sat in a chair and she leaned against a wall.

Her hands felt clammy, and her stomach kept doing flips. She'd felt fine before, but ever since they reached the inn she'd felt sick and tired; it was as if something was literally sucking the energy out of her.

The firebender's eyes widened and she turned to look quizzingly as he began to speak, "Uh, guys lavabender and water arm lady found us. I don't know how, but they're in the courtyard."

"How?!" Asami asked, more to herself than anyone.

Mako pursed his lips, "I just said I don't know how!"

"Korra," Bolin jumped onto the bed and shook her shoulders. "Korra come on! Wake up!"

Asami gulped and peaked out the window with Mako, before retreating out of view of the two dangerous criminals and turning to the firebender, "What do we do?"

"Get Korra out of here," Mako picked the Avatar up from the bed and set her on Naga's back, the polar bear dog's head lifting to attention at the extra weight. "We can't let either of you get hurt." He smiled lightly and briefly pressed a hand to the nonbender's stomach, "Korra will kill us if something happened to you and the baby, so you two need to get away. Bolin and I will hold them off."

Asami nodded and climbed behind Korra onto the saddle, propping the unconscious Avatar up with her arms and holding the reigns.

Mako and Bolin got into position and pulled open the door, Naga immediately took off, heading as far away from the lava and water bender as she could.

Asami kept eye contact with them, watching as the armless bender sent water spikes their way; she tugged sharply on the reigns and Naga banked right and into an alley, the ice smashing into the wall behind them.

Naga sprinted through the Oasis, running as fast as she could at Asami's urging.

Eventually, when she realized Mako and Bolin were doing a good job of holding the almost abductors up, she let go of the reigns and adjusted Korra's position as she started to slide off the saddle.

The Polar bear dog knew exactly where she was going, heading for their jeep that they had hidden by Aiwei's.

As they exited the small town, Naga began the assent up a large hill; Korra's oldest friend panting with every lunge of her body, the dog's tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

Asami looked behind her, heart pounding against her ribs, feeling like the muscle could jump out of her chest at any moment.

A sharp jolt in her stomach forced her to look forward, and she only had a second to scream as wall of earth suddenly closed around them in pyramid formation; Naga barked loudly, angry at being disturbed in the middle of her run.

Fear built in her chest, and the pregnant woman could only hope it wasn't the two criminal benders from the inn who had managed to catch her.

* * *

><p>"If my uncle was the one who helped you try and kidnap me," Korra raised an eyebrow. "Why wasn't he caught?"<p>

"He wasn't with us that night," Zaheer's eyes sharpened with anger. "And he covered his tracks well afterwards."

"So he betrayed you guys just like he betrayed me," Korra shrugged. "Ironic isn't it?"

"If you say so," the airbender sighed angrily. "He let me and my friends rot in prison for thirteen years, while he went ahead and pursued his own selfish goals." Zaheer shook his head, "Him becoming a dark Avatar was never our mission."

"So if that isn't your mission, what is?" Korra rested her hands on her knees; she had sat down cross-legged on the grass once she was sure he wasn't a threat at the moment, "What's your big game plan?"

"I want what you want," Zaheer explained. "To restore balance to the world, and give freedom to its inhabitants."

"I think your version of balance and freedom are just a bit different than mine," Korra sarcastically said. "And it doesn't excuse the fact that Aiwei threatened me _and _Asami back in Zaofu, which by the way I haven't got to ask you about yet."

"Asami Sato," the former nonbender cocked his head. "Aiwei told me about her before, about how apparently the child she carries is yours. I was skeptical at first, but then again the power of the Avatar State is a wondrous thing, is it not?"

"What do you plan to do with her?" Korra remembered the night when she had almost been kidnapped, remembered how they told her Zaheer had blasted wind at Asami in an effort to distract them, "Where do you get off attacking a _pregnant _and defenseless woman!?"

"I didn't have a choice," Zaheer simply responded, watching as Korra became more and more irritated with his words. "We had to get away, and sacrifices must be made on either side to accomplish our goal. However, knowing what I know now, there are several ways I think that child can be useful to our cause."

"You will stay away from them!" Korra snapped. "They're innocent in this! That child has no choice in who its parents are! You will _not _try and use them against me!"

"I can't make any promises," Zaheer was mocking her, Korra's eyebrow twitched. The stupid man was _mocking _her. "We have to kidnap you in order to restore the natural balance. Corrupt rulers must be torn down, and freedom for every man and woman must be obtained."

"That sounds more like disorder to me," Korra muttered; her eyes becoming darker by the second. "It's anarchy."

"The natural order," Zaheer gazed unsympathetically at her. "Is disorder. And to reach our goal, your capture is necessary."

"And that brings me to my next question," Korra crossed her arms. "Once you have me, what happens?"

Zaheer smirked, "You'll find out soon enough. The Red Lotus should have you by now. See you in the physical world."

He disappeared and Korra leaped forward to stop him, pure fear racing through her soul at his words.

She clenched her fist and concentrated, ready for a fight as her spirit returned to her body.

Immediately, she noticed the restraints wrapped around her; a muzzle of sorts wrapped around her face, with a bending proof straightjacket holding her arms tightly around her torso.

She pushed forward and tried to break the restraints, growling in pure hatred, "ZAHEER! YOU TRICKED ME! LET ME GO!"

Korra looked around frantically, relief crashing into her when she saw Asami chained up next to her.

The nonbenders' hair was a little out of order, but she looked relatively unharmed.

Even so, fear spread through her lungs like a wildfire, and she desperately tried to reach out for her girlfriend, "Asami! Are you okay!? The baby's okay!?"

"I'm okay," the CEO sounded so defeated, it broke Korra's heart. "We're both okay. I wasn't hurt too bad, just a little shook up."

"The baby's okay?" Korra's voice sounded so desperate and unsure, she wanted nothing more than to pull the heiress in for a hug and never let go. What Zaheer had said shook her to her very soul, what was that man's game plan?

"He's fine," Asami hung her head, and she didn't speak for a few seconds.

Korra bit down on the inside of her cheek, the panic subsiding as reality kicked in, "Where's the rest of the Red Lotus? How did Zaheer catch us?"

"What's the Red Lotus?" Asami asked, looking up in confusion, "And Zaheer didn't catch us, the Earth Queen's forces did."

"Where are we?" Korra furrowed her eyebrows at the new information. So, it wasn't Zaheer who got to them after all.

Then again, she didn't know if the Earth Queen was any better.

"I don't know," Asami sighed and looked at the cell door. "Some outpost in the desert? They're taking us back to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

><p>"The Earth Queen's forces snapped out the Avatar before we could," Ghazan said, letting the bound forms of Mako and Bolin fall to the ground in a heap.<p>

Ming-Hua smirked, "But we were thinking we could do something with these two."

Zaheer looked over the two captives, before he came up with a suitable plan, "Load these two into the truck. We're making a trip to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's done!<strong>_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN A REVIEW! QUESTIONS AND OTHER STUFF, I PROMISE I'LL TRY AND ANSWER THE ONES THAT DON'T SPOIL ANY OF THE STORY! :)**_

_**Expect the next update any time after Of Alphas and Omegas is updated!**_

_**Until the next time~**_


End file.
